Not Alone
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Kim Taeyeon, seorang aktris musikal mendapatkan seorang tetangga baru, Kim Ryeowook seorang dosen yang lebih-kurang memiliki hidup yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan Taeyeon saat ini.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT ALONE CHAPTER 1**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowok**

 **Tiffany Hwang**

 **Kim Taeyeon**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **~Fanfic baru, pure my imagination, silahkan review untuk opini kritik saran dan kalau mau lanjut. Gomawo^^**

 **OooooO**

 **Seoul, Jumat siang.**

"iya ahjussi box yang itu dan yang selanjutnya di masukkan ke kamar yang kedua ne"

"baiklah kamar yang dikiri ya?"

"iya betul, kamsaheyo…"

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak sambil berkacak pinggang mengawasi 3 orang petugas kurir bulak-balik membawa belasan boks-boks yang baru saja tiba dari jarak yang cukup jauh disana.

Hari ini adalah hari pidahannya ke apartemen barunya kembali di Seoul, tempat dimana pria berusia 30 tahun ini berasal. Ya, setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di luar negeri, baru sejak seminggu lalu Ryeowook kembali ke Korea untuk menetap setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan di posisi yang cukup fit untuknya.

Ryeowook membeli sebuah apartemen di pusat kota Seoul ini dengan tabungan gaji nya sendiri, walaupun cukup mahal tapi akan menjadi investasi yang bagus dan juga efisien untuk ditempatinya dimasa sekarang ini.

Karna apartemen yang ia beli cukup luas dan elit, di setiap lantai hanya ada dua unit apartemen. Ryeowook melirik pintu apartemen tetangganya yang tidak terlalu biasa.

Tidak terlalu biasa? Ya, karna didepan pintu ada beberapa notes notes dan surat surat berserakan, beberapa kardus kecil-kecil entah isinya apa juga tertinggal. Ryeowook tau itu bukan sampah, kardus dan surat surat itu adalah pemberian orang-orang entah siapa karna ada tulisan tangan didalamnya.

Yap, walaupun sudah tiga malam menginap di apartemen ini, Ryeowook belum pernah berkesempatan bertemu tetangganya sama sekali, kadang kedengeran suara orang masuk dan keluar jadi pria ini tau apartemen tersebut masih berpenghuni, walaupun entah Wookie tau siapa tetangganya tersebut. Apakah dia adalah orang yang sangat terkenal sampai banyak mendapat surat-surat seperti itu? Hmmm.. Ryeowook jadi melamun sekilas sembari memperhatikan pintu apartemen tersebut.

"Tuan, sudah semua ya. Bisa di cek dulu apakah semuanya sudah lengkap" seorang ahjussi kurir pun membangunkan Kim Ryeowook dari lamunannya tersebut.

"oh iya iya, coba ku cek dulu ahjussi" Wookie tersenyum ramah walaupun ia cukup lelah hari ini. Well, setidaknya sekarang semua barangnya sudah tiba jadi tinggal bongkar dan rumahnya akan segera siap, huffftt

OoooooO

 **Minggu siang**

Ryeowook yang masih mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana tidur sedang duduk dilantai sibuk mengeluar _kan puluhan buku dari boks-boks dan menatanya satu-persatu di rak buku saat handphone_ yang tergeletak di meja makan berdering.

Kring kring

 _Yeoboseyo_

 _Wookie oppa!_ Sapa sebuah suara ramah dari jauh sana yang membuat Ryeowook tesenyum sekilas

 _Oh Fany-ah!_

 _Oppa otte? Bagaimana apakah sudah selesai berberes di apartemen barunya?_

Ryeowook jadi sekalian mengambil air di dapur sembari menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany

 _Ne, sudah hampir selesai Fany-ah, tinggal dibersihkan oleh ahjumma besok. Semoga hari ini aku bisa selesai membongkar semuanya._

 _Apa masih banyak tersisa, perlu kah kubantu oppa?_ Tanya Tiffany reflex menawarkan bantuan

 _Ani gwenchanayo Fanny-ah,,, gomawo. aku akan menyelesaikannya. Harus selesai bagaimanapun juga.. hehe_ ujar Ryeowook tidak ingin merepotkan sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan tissue

 _Yakin? Baiklah oppa, besok oppa sudah mulai kerja kan? Kapan kita bisa makan bersama ditempatmu?_

 _Em… Jumat malam? Apa kau bisa? Karna aku kan kerja senin hingga jumat.._ balas Ryeowook dengan cepat

 _Jumat malam? Ne aku bisa oppa! Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak tetanggamu juga oppa, Taeyeon-ie… apa oppa sudah bertemu dengannya?_

 _Ani, belum Fany-ah, belum ketemu sama sekali, mungkin temanmu sedang sibuk.._ Ryeowook kembali menata satu persatu bukunya sebelah tangan menahan handphone untuk ngobrol dengan Tiffany.

 _Ah ne oppa dia memang sedang sibuk untuk pertunjukkan terbarunya akhir-akhir ini.. Tapi kalau Taeyeon-ie bisa, dia ikut boleh kan oppa?_

 _Geurae tentu saja, bagus malah kalau kau bisa mengajaknya. Sekalian house warming juga.. Gomawoyo Fany-ah_

 _Ne oppa gwenchanende.. Oke deh, semangat beberesnya oppa!_ Ujar Tiffanny dengan nada cerianya yang membuat mood Ryeowook kembali naik lagi. Temannya satu ini memang selalu sangat bisa menghibur.

 _Ne.. gomawoyo Fany, ah. Geurae, bicara lagi denganmu nanti ne.._

 _Oke… see you oppa. Annyong!_

 _Annyong~~_

OooooO

 **Selasa Pagi**

Kim Ryeowook merapikan kemejanya, merapikan belahan rambut hitamnya yang terbelah samping rapi dengan sisir sebagai sentuhan terakhir, meraih tas kerjanya, mematikan lampu kamar, dan terakhir berjalan santai menuju pintu masuk apartemen setelah meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja depan.

Hari keduanya berkerja _full time_ di Seoul, seperti biasa ia masuk cukup pagi, dan hari ini Ryeowook mengenakan _blazer_ cukup formal karna hari ini adalah hari pertamnya akan mengajar di sebuah _lecture_ besar di _Seoul National University_. _Nervous_? Tentu saja. Walaupun sudah terbiasa mengajar selama 4 tahun terakhir, tapi tetap hari ini adalah lembaran awal barunya mengajar di SNU. Murid nya kali ini adalah orang-orang Korea sendiri yang Ryeowook tidak bisa tebak seperti apa. Apa mereka akan berminat dengan materi yang akan Wookie bawakan selama 50 menit tanpa henti? Oke, mari kita lihat nanti!

Ryeowook mencoba menelan rasa _nervou_ snya dengan terus mengemut permen seperti biasa, salah satu tabiatnya di pagi hari. Ryeowook butuh _supply_ gula untuk bisa bersemangat dan berpikir positif.

Ting.

Wookie menekan tombol lift tersebut dan menunggu dengan santai.

Ceklek ceklek. Di pagi yang sunyi senyap tersebut pria maskulin ini pun reflex menengok ke pintu apartemen tetangga sebelahnya yang menimbulkan suara.

Seorang wanita ber-rambut _brunette_ dengan _cardigan oversize_ rajut berwarna krem melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari unit apartemen tersebut.

Ryeowook dan wanita tersebut sama-sama terkejut saat mata mereka bertemu.

"oh annyonghaseyo…" ujar Taeyeon –Ryeowook sudah tau namanya dengan pelan sambil membungkuk sopan.

"ah ne annyonghaseyo…" Ryeowook pun juga balas membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan diri

"perkenalkan aku sekarang tinggal disini.." Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan sambil menunjuk unit apartemennya sendiri "namaku Kim Ryeowook"

Wookie menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh gadis tersebut.

"ah ne annyong, Kim Taeyeon imnida"

Cling. Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Ryeowook mempersilahkan Taeyeon untuk masuk duluan. _Kamsaheyo.._ gumam Taeyeon kecil karna perlakuan Ryeowook yang sangat sopan dan _gentle_.

"ahh… Ryeowook ssi… Anda itu teman yang baru pindah dari luar negeri yang dimaksud Tiffanny yaa?"

Setelah pintu lift tertutup Taeyeon memulai pembicaraan.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya

"ne benar Taeyeon ssi. Tiffanny adalah teman SMA-ku, dia juga yang merekomendasikan aku untuk pindah kesini"

Bibir tipis Taeyeon langsung membentuk oooo mendengar jawaban Wookie tersebut

"ohhh…. Iya iya aku ingat! Sejak kapan anda sudah pindah Ryeowook-ssi? Maaf aku baru tau anda sudah pindah hari ini.. hehe"

"ani ani gwechanayo Taeyeon ssi… Aku tiba minggu kemarin tapi baru Senin ini semuanya sudah beres juga.. masih sangat baru" balas Ryeowook dengan ramah.

Keduanya tiba di lantai _basement_ gedung parkir untuk menuju mobil masing-masing.

"ah… baiklah kalau begitu.. emm geurae, sampai bertemu lagi kalau begitu Ryeowook ssi…." Taeyeon berpamitan karna mobilnya terparkir tepat didepan gedung lift.

"ne, senang bertemu denganmu Taeyeon ssi. _Have a good day!_!" balas Ryeowook dengan senyum khas nya dan pria itu menghilang ke sudut lapangan parkir lainnya.

Taeyeon membuka kunci mobilnya dan duduk manis dibelakang setir mobil sambil masih sambil mengulang-ulang peristiwa pertemuannya barusan yang terjadi begitu cepat.

 _Omo jadi itu temannya Fanny yang dia maksud? Jadi dia dosen SNU yang 10 tahun tinggal di Inggris itu?_

Taeyeon menutup matanya sejenak untuk mengingat-ngingat lagi sosok pria yang dilihatnya tadi. Hahh… Wanita mana yang tidak terpukau saat melihat penampilan Ryeowook yang sangat rapi dan juga _manner_ nya yang sangatlah sopan. Haish.. Rambut hitamnya yang terbelah rapi.. _style_ pakaian yang sangat oke.. hufttt. Taeyeon menghela nafas sejenak lega mengetahui tetangga barunya ini adalah orang yang sangat 'normal'.

Bukan, bukannya Taeyeon menyukai Kim Ryeowook di pandangan pertama dan membuatnya merasa berdebar.. Tapi sepertinya normal bagi semua wanita untuk terkesima saat bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mapan dan tampan di pertemuan pertama bukan?

Ya, itulah yang Taeyeon rasakan. Ia kira teman Tiffany itu adalah dosen yang sangat membosankan tapi ternyata.. _Wah jinjja daebak_ … pikir Taeyeon dalam hati.

OoooO

 **Jumat Sore**

Di unit apartemen satunya yang berlantai sama dengan milik Ryeowook, sebuah apartment yang bertema lebih feminim dan penuh harum bunga, Kim Taeyeon sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tumpukan bantal sendirian, menerawang ke luar jendela dimana matahari mulai turun dengan perlahan menuju senja.

Semua lampu di _apartment_ tersebut tidak ada yang menyala sama sekali. Walau sudah gelap gadis ini tidak berminat untuk menyalakannya sama sekali, menikmati kegelapan dan kesendiriannya.

Rambut sebahu bergelombang Taeyeon berantakan, tidak ada _make up_ sedikitpun di wajahnya karna ia belum keluar rumah sama sekali hari ini, panci bekas ramen yang menjadi makan siangnya belum dicuci.

Taeyeon merasa bosan. Hari sudah gelap dan seharian dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ck.

Hampir saja Taeyeon menyeret tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur kalau gadis ini tidak teringat sebuah janji yang dibuatnya dengan Tiffany malam ini.

Oh iya, Fanny menyampaikan undangan _house warming_ nya Ryeowook ssi Rabu kemarin kalau ia tidak sibuk. Hemm.. tentu saja Taeyeon tidak sibuk.

Kalau sedang tidak ada latihan atau f _itting_ atau _script reading_ , tidak ada hal lain yang Taeyeon bisa lakukan selain berdiam dikamarnya seperti ini.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 dan hari sudah benar-benar gelap saat akhirnya Taeyeon memutuskan untuk bangun dan menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan membersihkan diri, mengeringkan rambut dan mengaplikasikan krim perawatan wajah rutinnya serta _make up_ tipis.

Ya, kembali ke Kim Taeyeon yang biasa. Untuk bertemu Fanny dan Ryeowook ssi Taeyeon harus kembali menjadi diri sendirinya lagi. Untung juga ia masih ada kegiatan hari ini. Kalau tidak.. mungkin Taeyeon hanya akan meringkuk di kamar hingga esok pagi datang lagi.

OooooO

Taeyeon memotong buah-buahan segar dengan telaten untuk dibawa nya kerumah Ryeowook ssi nanti. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah figura dan _dessert_ buah ini sebagai hadiah, tentu saja ia menyiapkan buah tangan karna sudah diundang makan malam.

Tiffanny adalah teman kuliah Taeyeon dulu, Fanny kuliah jurnalisme dan _art_ sedangkan Taeyeon kuliah di _vocal_ dan _drama_.

Tiffanny sekarang berkerja sebagai _senior editor_ di sebuah majalah _fashio_ n terkemuka sedangkan Taeyeon juga cukup sukses merintis karir sebagai aktris _musical._

Taeyeon hanya bisa tersenyum setiap kali mengingat pertemanannya dengan Tiffanny Hwang. Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat tapi karna sebuah kebetulan dan konsistensi pertemuan, keduanya mengenal satu sama lain dengan cukup baik dan terus _keep in contact_ hingga bertahun-tahun hingga sekarang.

Mungkin karna sama-sama bergulat di bidang seni, jadi Taeyeon dan Fanny masih bisa nyambung dengan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua bertemu beberapa bulan sekali untuk sekedar _coffee date_ dan memastikan keadaan masing-masing, tanpa pernah menyentuh masalah yang terlalu pribadi.

Di _coffee date_ mereka yang terakhir Taeyeon bercerita akhirnya tetangga selantainya pindah dari apartemen Ryeowook yang sekarang, karna ia sempat bertengkar panas dengan orang tersebut.

Tidak disangka Fanny menyampainkan informasi tersebut kepada temannya lagi dan benar temannya lah yang membeli apartment tersebut.

Sebenarnya dari awal bukannya Taeyeon tidak mau pindah walaupun ia tidak betah karna bertengkar dengan tetangga sebelumnya, -tapi keadaan Taeyeon, ia sudah membeli _unit_ tersebut jadi ia yang rugi kalau harus ia yang mengalah pindah sedangkan orang itu masih sewa bulanan.

Untung Ryeowook ssi sepertinya orang yang cukup baik –well, setidaknya Taeyeon berharap tidak akan ada masalah diantara mereka dan ia bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Hmm.. Ryeowook ssi tinggal dengan siapa ya? Apa dengan istrinya? Taeyeon tidak pernah mendengar dari Tiffanny apa temannya itu akan tinggal sendirian atau tidak..

Taeyeon bersenandung pelan sambil seperti biasa melatih olah vokalnya sambil merapikan _fruit box_ nya yang sudah siap untuk dibawa.

OooooO

Taeyeon menunggu sejenak didepan _elevator_ diantara _apartment-_ nya dan _apartment_ Ryeowook untuk menunggu Tiffany datang. Ya, Taeyeon hanya mau datang berdua dengan Fanny agar suasananya tidak _awkward_. Bagaimanapun baru sekali ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook ssi ini.

Ting.

"Taeyeon-ah… aigoo lama tidak bertemuu" Tiffanny dengan penampilannya yang _simple_ namun juga mengesankan seperti biasa akhirnya tiba di lantai 15 gedung apartemen tersebut.

"annyonngg.. Fanny ah…" Kedua wanita ini bercengkramah akrab, sebelumnya mereka hanya sempat mengobrol di telepon atau lewat _text_ saja akhir-akhir ini.

"ayo masuk! Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Ryeowook oppa?" Tiffany menggaet tangan Taeyeon sambil menunggu dibukakan pintu setelah menekan tombol bel.

"ne aku bertemu dengannya Selasa pagi kemarin."

Ceklek

"oh Fanny-ah! Taeyeon ssi!" pintu apartment Ryeowook terbuka, Ryeowook dengan ramah menyambut kedatangan dua wanita cantik ini ke-kediamannya. Dalam sedetik Tiffany langsung menyembur ke pelukan Ryeowook begitu saja meninggalkan Taeyeon bengong sendirian.

"oppaaaaaa" sapanya Fanny dengan nada tinggi hampir seperti berteriak, hehe.

Ryeowook yang mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana _khaki_ coklat pun langsung menyambut pelukan Tiffanny dengan akrab juga.

"aigoo aigoo… lama tidak berjumpa ne?" Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku teman lama nya satu ini.

Fanny mulai mengeluarkan aegyo nya seperti biasa.

"terlalu lama oppa…. 3 tahun kau tidak pulang ke Korea!" keluhnya sekilas dan Ryeowook hanya bisa cekikikan sendiri saja.

Selesai bercengkramah akrab Ryeowook tidak lupa menyapa Taeyeon yang ada dibelakang sana.

"oh, annyong Taeyeon ssi! Terima kasih sudah datang! Ayo masuk masuk" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mempersilahkan kedua tamu formal pertamanya ke apartemen tersebut. Ya, selain kedua orang tuanya dan ahjumma yang membersihkan rumah, belum ada yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Taeyeon meninggalkan sandalnya dan memakai slippers yang disediakan Ryeowook. Saat masuk terasa sekali konsep _modern_ minimalis kediaman Ryeowook ssi ini. Rapi, _simple,_ tidak terlalu banyak barang, khas laki-laki.

Taeyeon mengikuti langkah Tiffanny masuk menuju dapur dan ruang tengah.

"oh ini Ryeowook ssi.. Aku membawa sedikit buah dan hadiah untukmu"

Hampir Taeyeon lupa untuk menyerahkan kantong di genggamannya sembari mengamati apartemen Ryeowook tersebut.

"ah ne oppa! Aku juga membawakan wine dan hadiah untukmu! Chukkae! Welcome back to Seoul!" Fanny juga menyerahkan buah tangannya dengan _smiley eye_ yang sangat khas darinya.

Ryeowook tentu saja sangat tersentuh dengan teman lama dan tetangganya tersebut. "aigoo kalian berdua ini repot-repot! Gomawoyo Taeyeon ssi, Fanny-ah"

Ryeowook kembali berkutat didapur untuk menyiapkan minum

"kalian duduklah, makan malamnya sebentar lagi siap walaupun hanya seadanya, hehe"

"ne oppa gwenchanayo…." Fanny dan Taeyeon menurut duduk di ruang tengah mengamati hiasan dan dekorasi yang masih sangat rapi tersebut. Walau hanya tinggal sendiri rumah ini sudah tidak kosong, sudah banyak hiasan dan bingkai-bingkai foto yang menjadi pelengkap, kebanyakan foto keluarga dan foto nya bersama para rekan kerja terjejer lengkap di lemari kaca.

Taeyeon mengamati beberapa foto tersebut dan membaca keterangan dibawahnya. Departemen _Accounting and Finance Management School_ sebuah universitas di Inggris.

"Fanny-ah.. Jadi Ryeowook-ssi dulu adalah pengajar di Inggris?" Tanya Taeyeon pada Fanny yang baru saja kembali dari mengobrol berdua dengan Ryeowook didapur.

"ahh.. iya Taeyeon-ah, oppa dari dulu sekolah disana hingga tingkat Doktor, lalu mengajar disana hingga pertengahan tahun ini" jawab Tiffanny sambil menggaet leher Taeyeon akrab. Keduanya masih mengamati sosok Ryeowook yang terselip diantara para orang-orang dari kebangsaan lain yang berjejer disana.

"waaaw….." Taeyeon hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya

"memang pintar sekali ya, temanku yang satu itu. Ryeowook oppa memang pintar tapi tidak pernah terlalu menonjol di sekolah dulu, taunya dia malah jadi yang paling lama menetap di luar negeri dibanding semua senior ku yang lain" tambah Tiffanny lagi.

"Fany-ah, Taeyeon ssi, makanannya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!"

Suara khas Ryeowook memanggil kedua tamunya ini untuk segera menyantap makan malam mereka sebelum dingin.

OoooO

Ketiga orang tersebut pun menyantap makan malam mereka sambil mengobrolkan satu dan dua hal lainnya dengan akrab. Ryeowook dan Fanny tidak ngobrol berdua saja, tanpa melupakan Taeyeon sedikitpun. Sebenarnya kalau Taeyeon tau Fanny dan Ryeowook ssi sedekat ini, mungkin Taeyeon akan mencari alasan untuk tidak datang karna takut dicuekkin. Tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali, obrolan Taeyeon Fanny dan Ryeowook terus mengalir dari satu ke topik lainnya.

"jadi kalian berdua satu SMA ya, Ryeowook ssi?" Tanya Taeyeon lagi sambil menyantap _brownie_ dan buah-buah yang dibawanya sebagai hidangan penutup.

"hahah ne.. Fanny adalah junior ku dulu di kelas musik.. Kami kebetulan _keep in contact_ dan sering bertemu saat aku kembali ke Seoul…" jawab Ryeowook langsung.

"ahhhhh…" Taeyeon mengangguk mengerti

"Taeyeon-ah, panggil Ryeowook oppa dengan sebutan oppa saja, kalian kan sudah menjadi tetangga!" Fanny mengusulkan setelah keduanya sudah mengenal satu sama lain sebaik ini, aneh sekali kalau keduanya masih menjaga keformalan.

 _Oh iya Ryeowook ssi dua tahun lebih tua daripada aku dan Fanny ya.._

"ne Taeyeon-ah, kamu bisa memanggilku oppa, dan aku bisa memanggilmu dengan nama saja, bagaimana?" Ryeowook ternyata setuju dan menanyakan langsung kepada Taeyeon.

Tidak sempat berpikir lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba tersebut Taeyeon pun langsung mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada salahnya berteman akrab dengan tetangga kan?

Obrolan ketiganya berlanjut membicarakan pekerjaan, proyek terbaru Taeyeon yang akan _play_ pertama dua minggu lagi, dan dia akan memesankan dua tiket khusus untuk Fanny dan Ryeowook untuk datang. Tiffanny juga sedang sibuk mengurusi beberapa proyek majalahnya didalam dan luar negeri, dan juga tak lupa Ryeowook yang baru saja memulai karir barunya di SNU juga.

Tiffanny menceritakan lebih lanjut soal Ryeowook, bagaimana ia melanjutkan sekolah di Inggris hingga 8 tahun lamanya lalu mengajar disana selama 4 tahun terakhir. Hampir setengah hidupnya pria ini habiskan diluar negeri membuat Taeyeon kagum mendengarnya. Sejak dulu ia ingin sekali belajar di luar negeri seperti Ryeowook tapi tidak kesampaian.. Pantas saja Ryeowook juga bersikap sangan g _entleman_ tidak seperti pria lainnya, pikir Taeyeon dalam hati. Lama diluar negeri dan walaupun sudah menggapai gelar Doktor dengan karir yang bonafit, pria dihadapannya ini tetap tidak sombong sama sekali. Malah seperti sosok yang sangat ramah dan mudah diraih. Hahh,, beruntung sekali murid-murid yang diajar oleh Ryeowook oppa seperti ini.. Pikir Taeyeon sekilas yang numpang lewat dipikirannya.

OooooO

Setelah makan Fanny dan Taeyeon juga melihat 2 ruangan di apartemen tersebut: kamar tidur dan ruangan kerja Ryeowook. Kamar tidurnya normal, bersih, rapih, minimalis, tidak banyak barang. Yang _special_ adalah ruang kerja Ryeowook: satu dinding rak buku penuh dengan buku-buku tebal berbahasa inggis, dan file-file berisi ratusan kertas _research_ didalamnya

"hehehe… aku memang lebih banyak mengirim buku daripada barang lainnya saat kembali kesini…" ujar Ryeowook saat melihat Taeyeon dan Fanny ternganga melihat koleksi bukunya.

Mulai dari yang koleksi pribadi hingga yang menyangkut bidang yang diajarnya.. Akumulasi keduanya menghasilkan buku yang tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Tapi, saat Fanny lebih tertarik mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah dari jendela di ruangan tersebut, perhatian Taeyeon justru tertuju pada sudut lain di ruangan tersebut. Sebuah papan dimana banyak kartu Ryeowook pasang disana. Kebanyakan bertuliskan ' _thank you'_ dan kartu-kartu minimalis lainnya, hampir semua dituliskan dengan bahasa Inggiris.

Ryeowook menghampiri Taeyeon yang sudah mengamati deretan kartu tersebut selama satu menit terakhir. "wae, Taeyeon-ah?"

"ani… ini.. apakah kartu dari murid-murid oppa?" Tanya Taeyeon perlahan.

Ryeowook langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"ne.. ini adalah pemberian dari mantan murid-murid ku disana.."

Tiffanny yang berada tidak jauh dari sana ikut berbincang tentang ini

"apakah mereka murid yang kamu bantu lulus, oppa?" Tanya Fanny

"aniyo.. sistem disini dan sistem disana beda… Kebanyakan oppa hanya mengajar satu semester dari setiap angkatan setiap tahunnya.. tergantung pelajaran yang mereka ambil.." Ryeowook mulai menjelaskan "kebanyakan kartu disini dari murid yang oppa ajar di seminar.. ada juga beberapa yang dari _lecture_ besar selama tahun terakhir oppa disana"

Taeyeon dan Fanny masih terkesima melihatnya. Ryeowook menata satu persatu kartu tersebut dengan rapi. Sesuatu yang simple namun berarti, Taeyeon dan Fanny bisa merasakannya.

"waaahh banyak sekali jumlahnya oppa….." gumam Taeyeon tanpa sadar.

"aniyo… ini adalah semua murid yang kuajar sejak masih jadi mahasiswa _doctoral_ Taeyeon-ah… Jadi sudah hampir selama 6 tahun… Jadi jumlahnya bisa jadi sebanyak itu hehe" lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengelak dan tidak terlalu membanggakan apa yang diraihnya.

Walaupun begitu, tetap setelahnya hingga menit terakhir Taeyeon hengkang dari apartemen Ryeowook, mata bulat gadis ini masih tertuju pada _backboard_ dimana semua kartu terima kasih itu tertata disana. Secara tidak sadar dan tanpa Ryeowook dan Fanny sadari Taeyeon merengut sedih melihat semua ucapan terima kasih yang ditujukan kepada Ryeowook tersebut. Satu hal yang membuat gadis ini merengutkan bibirnya walaupun malam itu dilewatkannya dengan penuh rasa senang berkumpul dengan Fanny dan tetangga juga teman barunya, Ryeowook oppa.

OooooO

Ada apa dengan Taeyeon? Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?

 **TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT ALONE CHAPTER 2**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowok**

 **Tiffany Hwang**

 **Kim Taeyeon**

 **Super Junior + SNSD**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _author_** **bukan Sone ataupun Exo-L, cuma denger-denger soal beberapa** ** _facts_** **nya Taeyeon aja, tapi disini karakter Taeyeon** ** _pure_** **bayangannya** ** _author_** **, bukan** ** _framing_** **dari mana-mana yaa jadi jangan ada yang tersinggung. Terimakasih!**

 **~Fanfic baru, pure my imagination, silahkan** ** _review_** **untuk opini kritik saran. Gomawo ^^**

OooooO

Ryeowook memasangkan sebuah syal abu-abu tebal di lehernya lalu meraih jaket yang tergantung rapi di balik pintu bersiap mengunci pintu apartemennya dari luar.

Jumat malam di bulan November. Hari ini setelah pulang kerja dan mandi serta beberes, Ryeowook berpakaian santai tapi tetap rapi keluar rumah lagi. Ya, dia sudah ada janji dengan Tiffany untuk menonton drama _musical Moon that Embrace the Sun,_ yang pemeran utamanya adalah Taeyeon. Yap, Kim Taeyeon yang tinggal selantai dengannya tersebut.

Taeyeon dan Tiffany berusia 2 tahun lebih muda dari Ryeowook, yaitu berusia 28 tahun, sedangkan Ryeowook tahun ini menginjak tahun ke-30 nya sendiri.

Taeyeon sejak dulu memang merintis karir di bidang permodelan dan _drama musical_ , sesuai dengan kuliahnya dan wanita berwajah cantik ini sudah merintis karir nya dari bawah sejak usia belia.

Selayaknya wanita Korea lainnya, Taeyeon dan Tiffany sama-sama berwajah menarik, keduanya juga memiliki karir yang sudah cukup menjanjikan. Taeyeon bisa dibilang sekarang sudah termasuk aktris musikal yang cukup terkenal, perannya di 4-5 tahun belakangan selalu menjadi pemeran utama dan meraih banyak kesuksesan. Begitu juga Tiffany, sebagai editor majalah tidak jarang Fanny jadi sibuk bulak-balik keluar negeri untuk menghadiri acara satu dan lainnya.

OooooO

 **21:30**

Para penonton di sebuah teater berukuran cukup besar tersebut bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut penutupan musikal yang baru saja berlangsung selama 2 jam tersebut. Penata layar, _music, acting_ , kostum, dan semuanya sangatlah bagus. Saat para _actor_ membungkuk memberi terima kasih, Ryeowook dan Tiffany yang menyelip diantara ratusan penonton pun tidak ketinggalan tersenyum lebar dan tidak kalah terpukau dengan pertunjukkan yang baru saja mereka tonton, apalagi _actor_ wanita utamanya adalah teman mereka sendiri, Taeyeon.

Tiffany sempat melambai-lambai dan Taeyeon hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Fanny dan Ryeowook duduk di _seat_ yang memang ia pesankan tiketnya.

Ya, tiket mereka malam itu adalah gratis dari Taeyeon sendiri, sebagai gantinya Ryeowook pun mengirimkan bunga dan kartu selamat untuk tetangga nya tersebut.

Saat turun panggung, Ryeowook melihat banyak fans yang mengerubungi Taeyeon, memberikan banyak hadiah kepadanya. Tadinya ia dan Fanny mau sempat menyapa Taeyeon di _backstage_ , tapi niat mereka tersebut tidak terlaksanakan karna banyak sekali fans yang sudah mengantri untuk bertemu para _actor_.

Fany dan Ryeowook pun mengalah dan memilih untuk langsung hengkang malam itu, makan malam bersama sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

OooooO

 **Cling.**

Kim Taeyeon.

 _Ryeowook oppa, terima kasih sudah datang kemarin! Dan terima kasih juga untuk bunganya! Sudah kuterima dan bagus sekali! Gomawo!_

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis membaca pesan terima kasih tersebut dan membalas nya singkat

 _Cheonmanayo, sama-sama!_

Hari-hari setelahnya kehidupan mereka pun berlanjut seperti biasa, berminggu-minggu kemudian kadang Ryeowook dan Taeyeon bertegur sapa saat bertemu di area parkir dan juga di lift gedung.

Ryeowook sekarang menyadari kalau banyak fans yang meninggalkan hadiah didepan apartemen Taeyeon. Maklum, tentu saja karna status nya sebagai aktris tidak aneh kalau Taeyeon punya banyak fans.

Karna sama-sama sibuk Taeyeon maupun Ryeowook menjalani kehidupannya maisng-masing hingga di suatu malam..

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Ryeowook yang baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang mendengar sebuah suara gaduh dari pintu depan apartemennya.

Duk duk duk

"Yaa! Keluarlah jalang!"

Ryeowook menajamkan telinganya dan mendengar suara teriakan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut samar-samar. _Ada apa sih didepan?_ Batin Ryeowook dan ia pun terbangun, meraih _sweater_ nya dan membuka pintu masuk apartemennya tersebut.

Selagi Ryeowook bersiap, suara itu bukannya berkurang malah semakin membesar dan terdengar jelas.

"ya jalang! Keluarlah! Dasar artis murahan! Kamu itu tidak pantas untuk oppa kami! Yaaa!" suara seperti pekikan anak remaja tersebut sungguh membuat Ryeowook penasaran.

Dan… ternyata benar, ada beberapa orang yang bergerubung tepat didepan apartemennya, walaupun bukan didepan pintu rumah Ryeowook.

Tapi.. dipintu apartemen satunya yang tertutup rapat, sudah banyak coretan disana dan ceplokan telur busuk yang meninggalkan noda.

Pelakunya sudah jelas saja masih ada disana, 3 orang anak SMA masih dengan seragam sekolah mereka hanya dilapisi jaket dan topi yang mereka kenakan untuk menutupi wajah mereka agar tidak bisa dikenali.

Salah satu dari gadis itu masih terus teriak-teriak dan menggedor-gedor dengan kasar tidak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook disana.

"ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Hentikan tidak!" bentak Ryeowook dengan cukup tegas sebagai ultimatum pertama. Sungguh ia tidak tau menau ada urusan apa sebenarnya mereka berada disini, tapi Ryeowook menilai perbuatan tersebut sudah sangatlah mengganggu.

"kyaaa. Unni! Ada yang melihat kita!" ucap si gadis satu yang sejak tadi diam saja menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya.

"hahhh? Aduh sudah biarkan saja! Cepat habiskan lempari semua telurnya!"Si gadis kedua dari gerombolan malah cuek setelah sekilas melihat Ryeowook dan lanjut melempari telur yang ada di genggamannya ke pintu apartemen tersebut.

Tidak dihiraukan, _spanning_ Ryeowook langsung naik melihat tingkah 3 remaja ini yang tidak ada takut-takutnya dengan peringatannya

"YAA! Kalian itu belum tuli kan! Kuperingatkan sekali lagi hentikan!" ujar Ryeowook setengah berteriak dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"ya ahjussi, apa yang kau lakukan, ini hak kami tau!" akhirnya si gadis kedua berbalik dan menyahuti Wookie

"Hak kalian darimana. Kalian itu masih dibawah umur dan merusak properti pribadi orang lain tau! Aku bisa melaporkan kalian ke polisi!" Ryeowook mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah ketiga gadis remaja itu dengan baik. Walaupun disana ada CCTV, Ryeowook tau wajah mereka tidak terekam karna tertutup topi makanya mereka berani melakukan ini.

"YA! Ahjussi tidak tau apa yang penyihir sudah lakukan pada oppa kami! Dia layak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini!" dua gadis lainnya hanya diam saja saat satu orang ini berdebat dengan Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kalaupun dia layak menerimanya itu menjadikan kalian pantas untuk melakukannya?!

Kalian ini masih dibawah umur! Mau kulaporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan merusak properti pribadi orang lain, iya?! Kalian itu bisa masuk penjara atau setidaknya mendapatkan peringatan!" ujar Ryeowook dengan jelas dan lantang.

Ya, setelah dilihat lebih dekat, tidak hanya melempari dengan telur, sebelumnya mereka juga sudah mencoret-coret pintu tersebut dengan spidol permanen dengan kata-kata terror dan kasar penuh kebencian.

"ahh.. ahh.. otokke unni! Bagaimana kalau kita dilaporkan.. bagaimana ini…"

Selagi gadis yang tadi menyahuti Wookie diam, temannya yang lain sudah mulai terdengar panic.

"ssst sst diaam!" setelah beberapa detik gadis itu mencoba tenang setelah ditatapi tajam oleh Ryeowook tanpa henti "Sudah deh ahjussi! Kami tidak takut atas tuduhan ahjussi! Lebih baik anda beritahu saja kepada penyihir itu agar berhenti bersikap menyebalkan! Ancaman kami tidak lah main-main! Ingat itu!"

"YA!" Ryeowook yang terus dibantah oleh anak-anak remaja tersebut sudah akan siap lanjut beradu mulut kalau ketiga gadis itu tidak langsung kabur masuk ke lift setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan.

Mereka sudah siap-siap kabur sejak tadi dan langsung gerak cepat pergi sebelum debat lainnya mulai terjadi lagi.

Ryeowook mengelus pelipisnya sejenak menghadapi anak SMA ababil seperti itu.. _Ck… anak jaman sekarang.. bisanya mengurusi artis.. saja. Mening kalau berbuat yang baik! Merusak dan meneror orang lain pula! Ck!_

Pikir Ryeowook saat melihat pintu rumah Taeyeon lagi.

Ya, keadaan pintu masuk tersebut terlihat sangatlah mengenaskan sekarang.. Lengket dengan telur,, coretan,, notes notes yang ditempelkan,, dan satu box mencurigakan berisi entah apa yang ditinggalkan mereka.

Hffft… Ryeowook melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak telur lalu menenan tombol bel apartemen tetangganya tersebut.

 _Ting tong.._

Sekali…

 _Ting tong.._

dua kali…

"Taeyeon ssi…" panggil Ryeowook pelan saat ia menekan tombol tersebut untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia cukup yakin Taeyeon sedang ada dirumah.. Tadi sore mereka bertemu saat kembali kerumah masing-masing, dan sekarang sudah tengah malam. Apakah dia benar-benar sedang berada diluar?

Ceklek.

Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang menunduk langsung mendongak kedepan saat mendengar suara pintu tersebut dan menemukan Taeyeon dengan wajah kusut dan mata bengkak membuka setengah pintunya terbuka disana.

"waee oppa?" ucap Taeyeon dengan nada bergetar.

Ryeowook yang melihat Taeyeon begitu lusuh langsung kaget dan tentu saja khawatir.

"Taeyeon-ssi, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook pun reflex mendekat, yang ternyata malah membuat Taeyeon menangis semakin keras.

"huaaa.. hiks hiks hiks.. oppaa….."

OoooooO

 **22:15**

Tuk.

Ryeowook menyentuh pundak Taeyeon untuk membangunkannya dari lamunan lalu menyodorkan satu mug cokelat hangat kepadanya.

Taeyeon yang sejak tadi terduduk diam di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergumam tipis melihatnya

"gomawo oppa" ucap Taeyeon hampir tak terdengar.

Ryeowook pun hanya balas tersenyum melihatnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyeon dalam diam. Ryeowook baru saja memanggil pengurus gedung apakah bisa membantu mereka untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang remaja-remaja itu setelah menenagnkan Taeyeon dan membawanya untuk menenangkan diri di kediamannya sendiri.

Ryeowook sendiri sebenarnya agak syok barusan, semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, dan Kim Taeyeon yang ada dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat mengenaskan dan berbeda dengan Taeyeon yang biasanya ia kenap. Tidak ada _make up_ setipis apapun diwajahnya, ditambah mata yang bengkak, dan terlihat _shock_ dan tertekan.

Wookie tidak tau ada apa sebenarnya dan ia tidak ingin menganggu Taeyeon langsung karna dia pun pasti butuh menenangkan diri.

Untungnya proses pembersihan dan pembuangan sampah-sampah tersebut tidak berlangsung terlalu lama, sekitar satu jam kemudian setelah memastikan coretan tersebut sudah hilang, Taeyeon diantar Ryeowook kembali kerumahnya untuk istirahat.

Taeyeon hanya terus bisa mengucapkan 'gomawo' malam itu dan Ryeowook mengerti. Ia pasti sangat lelah… Ryeowook hanya mengajaknya bertemu besok sore kalau Taeyeon ada waktu dan mereka sepakat untuk makan malam bersama.

OoooooO

Sore itu untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook dan Taeyeon akan bertemu berdua. Ya, hanya berdua karna Taeyeon berhutang penjelasan pada orang yang sudah banyak membantu nya kemarin malam itu.

Taeyeon meraih satu dari puluhan tas yang terjejer di lemari pakaiannya dan menyiapkan isinya sesuai kebutuhan.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, saat melangkah keluar gedung menuju mobil nya yang terparkir Taeyeon menghirup nafas dalam menikmati nya sejenak. Ya, dari sekian banyak jam yang tersedia lagi-lagi ia hanya menghabiskan ¾ harinya dirumah. Terjebak didalam, malas untuk keluar.

Taeyeon tiba duluan di restoran dimana ia berjanji untuk bertemu Ryeowook. Pria itu belum datang karna Taeyeon datang lebih awal, Taeyeon memesan jus dan memandangi taman area outdoor restaurant hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Wookie sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Oh, oppa"

Ryeowook mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna coklat dan scarf abu-abu tersenyum simpul dan Taeyeon pun membalas senyum simple tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Wookie yang membuat Taeyeon salah tingkah sekilas

"Hemm. Baik opppa. O.. Oppa apa kabar juga?"

"Baik, sama sepertimu"

Ryeowook adalah pria yang sangat _gentle_ dan dengan sendiri nya membuat Taeyeon sering tersipu malu. Bukan karna ada perasaan khusus atau apa, tapi mungkin karna lama tinggal di luar negeri, pembawaan Ryeowook yang sopan terhadap wanita, selalu menanyakan apa kabar dan lainnya, membuat pria ini cukup berbeda dengan pria Korea lainnya.

Taeyeon tau memang ini adalah sifat dan _manner_ standar Ryeowook kepada semua wanita mungkin, tapi masih saja mengagumkan untuknya sendiri.

Setelah memesan menu makan malam mereka barulah Ryeowook dan Taeyeon mulai mengobrol

"Apa kamu tau siapa yang melakukan itu terhadapmu? Kau bisa menggugatnya kalau memang itu sudah sangat mengganggu"

"Ne oppa mereka… Hanyalah anti fans saja, tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Eung, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih oppa. Oh ya, aku membuatkan ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku oppa!"

Taeyeon meraih sebuah kantong yang sejak tadi dibawanya lalu disodorkannya pada Ryeowook

"Woww makasih!" Wookie membuka isinya dan menemukan satu loaf _brownie_ cokelat almon yang sangat wangi didalamnya.

Taeyeon menarik nafas lega saat melihat mata Ryeowook yang berbinar-binar

"Hehe. Kau tidak alergi almon atau cokelat kan oppa?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Gomabda Taeyeon ah, harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot" ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sangaat lebar.

Ya, seharian dirumah Taeyeon hanya melamun hingga akhirnya kepikiran membuat _brownies_ untuk Ryeowook sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Ryeowook sangat baik semalam hingga memanggilkan orang untuk membersihkan pintu apartemennya yang hancur kotor sekali.

"Yey aku sudah punya makan pagi untuk beberapa hari kedepan! " gumam Ryeowook girang yang membuat Taeyeon tertawa lagi.

Makanan mereka pun tak lama sudah sampai dan Taeyeon mulai berbicara soal masalah yang dihadapinya. Ia bercerita pada Ryeowook tentang karir nya menjadi aktris musikal, sejak dulu mulai dari bawah hingga sekarang ia sudah terkenal.

Masalahnya tiba saat akhir-akhir ini Taeyeon menemukan kejenuhan di karir nya, disusul dengan perpecahan tim nya yang membuat emosi nya kacau.

"Para anti fans yang meng-kritik _performance_ dan _attitude_ ku pun bertambah banyak oppa dan itu semua membuatku gila"

Ryeowook masih mendengarkan.

Lucu memang, mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain terlalu baik tapi Taeyeon pun mau tak mau menceritakan semuanya pada Ryeowook, walaupun entah bagaimana nanti Wookie akan menilainya.

"Jadi anak-anak SMA yang semalam itu juga adalah anti fans mu?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tenang tanpa ada nada _judgemental_ sama sekali

"Aniyo. Itu beda lagi, Ryeowook-ssi" ujar Taeyeon sambil mata mereka bertatapan.

Satu lagi kebiasaan Ryeowook yang belum Taeyeon terlalu terbiasa. Ryewook terus menatap matanya langsung saat berbicara. Sopan memang… Tapi.. lagi-lagi sukses membuat Taeyeon deg-degan sendiri saat menatap mata teduh Ryeowook.

"Lalu?"

Ryeowook tidak berkomentar banyak karna ia sendiri juga baru tau kalau menjadi artis juga seberat ini… Ia kira tugas mereka hanya tampil dengan baik diatas panggung saja sudah cukup, ternyata para fans jaman sekarang banyak sekali yang terus mengikuti kehidupan pribadi mereka, bahkan sampai meneror seperti kemarin.

"Mereka.. Adalah fans mantan pacarku, namanya Chanyeol."

"Oh, dia juga artis?"

"Ne, dia adalah seorang _idol_ oppa. Makanya dia.. Mempunyai banyak fans remaja"

Ooooo bibir Ryeowook langsung membulat mendengarkan

"Wow, apakah kau sudah mengadukannya pada Chanyeol itu?"

"Tidak oppa, kami sudah putus beberapa bulan lalu dan tidak pernah kontak lagi"

Ryeowook menepok jidatnya sekilas karna menanyakan hal yang tidak diperlukan, jelas-jelas tadi dia sebut mantan Ryeowook. _Ah_ _aku_ _tidak_ _dengar_..

"Oh iya. Mian Taeyeon-ah, aku salah dengar tadi"

"Gwenchana oppa"

"Tetap saja, kalau ini terus berlanjut, kau harus melaporkannya ke manajer atau siapapun. Jangan sampai hal ini terus menghambat karir mu Taeyeon-ah. Himmaeyo!"

Taeyeon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar dukungan dari Ryeowook tersebut.

 _Kau tidak tau oppa.. Karirku sudah terlanjur terhambat karna mereka_ …

Taeyeon sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini mengalami depresi ringan. Disatu sisi ia terus lanjut berkerja dan berkarya, tapi.. karna konflik dan para antis yang membuat hidupnya semakin mengerikan, itu semua mengganggu aktris cantik ini hingga membuatnya jarang tersenyum.

"Kami pacaran saat aku sedang dilanda masalah.. Aku butuh teman dekat dan kami merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain"

"Seharusnya kalian me-rahasiakan hubungan kalian.. Jangan sampai para fans tau.."

Obrolan Taeyeon dan Ryeowook lanjut mengalir

"Kami sudah merahasiakannya oppa, tapi setelah beberapa bulan para reporter itu menemukannya dan hal tersebut tidak bisa dirahasiakan lagi" ujar Taeyeon dengan lirih

"Dan bukannya makin membaik, _haters_ ku malah bertambah banyak, dan bertambah gila karna kebanyakan mereka adalah masih pelajar" keluh Taeyeon dengan jujur mengungkapkan semuanya dan Ryeowook pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah.. Jaga diriku baik-baik dan fokuslah dengan karirmu saja. Terus lah berhati-hati saja dengan para antis seperti itu"

Lagi Ryeowook pun hanya bisa memberi saran sebagai pendengar.

Taeyeon hanya mengaduk-aduk teh hangat nya sambil menunduk, baru tersadar kenapa malah dia jadi mengungkapkan semua permasalahan dan aibnya didepan Ryeowook oppa. _Huhh. Bodoh…_

Ryeowook menyadari ekspresi Taeyeon yang terlihat sedikit tidak enak.

"Kamu pun tidak perlu merasa tidak enak denganku, Taeyeon-ah"

Wanita ini pun langsung mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan karna Ryeowook yang seperti bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Kalau ada masalah, tentu saja kita harus membaginya diantara teman. Aku tidak akan menilaimu. Kalau aku punya masalah pun aku akan menceritakannya, agar bisa merasa sedikit lega. Begitu juga pun denganmu, oke?!"

Ujar Ryeowook bijak yang membuat Taeyeon terkesiap

Ya, Ryeowook benar. Dengan bercerita seperti ini saja ternyata bisa membuat Taeyeon merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ah beruntung sekali ia bisa berteman dengan Ryeowook

"Ne, gomawoyo Ryeowook ssi"

Dengan teh mereka yang sudah hampir habis dan sudah sama-sama mendingin karna cukup lama dan banyak mengobrol, Taeyeon dan Ryeowook pun menutup makan malam mereka dengan meminta _bill_ lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masihg setelahnya

OooooO

 **15 hari kemudian**

Ryeowook baru saja mengeringkan rambut nya dengan hairdryer malam itu saat seseorang menekan bel rumahnya.

 _Ting tong._

Mata tajam Ryeowook melirik ke jam dinding ditembok kamarnya. Sudah jam 9 malam. Ryeowook cukup lelah karna seperti biasa, setiap hari Jumat di semester ini ia mengajar banyak kelas; harus berbicara hingga 6 jam sendirian hari ini.

Wookie berjalan keluar menyelusupkan _sweatshirt_ nya dengan rambut masih setengah kering.

 _Ceklek_.

Setelah membuka pintu, ternyata Taeyeon yang datang.

"Taeyeon-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung saat melihat ekspresi wajah wanita ini yang sangatlah gelisah. Ia bisa mencium sesuatu yang agak tidak enak dari ekspresi tersebut.

"Oppa… Bisakah kau membantuku oppa…" Ujar Taeyeon dengan suara agak parau yang membuat Ryeowook langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir lagi.

Ada apa dengan Taeyeon? Wanita ini… Ryeowook sudah tau tentang betapa _fragile_ Taeyeon sebenarnya didalam sana, tapi apa ada lagi kali ini yang membuat Taeyeon menghampirinya malam-malam seperti ini?

OooooO

 **TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT ALONE CHAPTER 2**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowok**

 **Tiffany Hwang**

 **Kim Taeyeon**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Super Junior + SNSD**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **author**_ **bukan Sone ataupun Exo-L, cuma denger-denger soal beberapa** _ **facts**_ **nya Taeyeon aja, tapi disini karakter Taeyeon** _ **pure**_ **bayangannya** _ **author**_ **, bukan** _ **framing**_ **dari mana-mana yaa jadi jangan ada yang tersinggung. Terimakasih!**

 **~Fanfic baru, pure my imagination, silahkan** _ **review**_ **untuk opini kritik saran. Gomawo ^^**

OooooO

Ryeowok hanya bisa mendecakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang saat melihat keadaan naas sebuah mobil sedan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Ck.

Untuk kedua kalinya Ryeowook dibuat terkesima dengan kelakuan fans Taeyeon lagi dalam 2 minggu berturut-turut. Ya, Taeyeon ternyata memanggil Ryeowook lagi karena.. Dalam beberapa jam, saat memakirkan mobil nya di parkiran luar bukan dalam gedung, kendaraan pribadi Taeyeon tersebut ditemukan dengan keadaan cukup naas, dicoret-coret lagi, dilempari telur busuk lagi, spion nya sebelah dicopot agar alarm mobil tidak bunyi dan habis di hujani surat berisi ancaman dengan kata-kata kasar

"Oppa jinjja jinjja mianhaeyo tapi sungguh aku tidak tau lagi harus bicara dengan siapa" ucap Taeyeon saat ia dan Ryeowook berada didalam lift hendak turun kebawah.

"Gwenchana… Kau meng-asuransikan mobil ini dan masih menyimpan surat-suratnya kan?"

Ryeowook tau kalau Taeyeon masih _shock_ berat dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya, Wookie sangat mengerti keadaan seperti itu dan bersedia menolong tetangganya ini.

Taeyeon masih setengah bengong antara kesal, marah, sedih, murka dan juga malu memperlihatkan satu sisi lain kebobrokannya lagi dihadapan Ryeowook, tapi dia sudah tidak tau lagi harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa yang terdekat. Otaknya sungguh kosong tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jadilah mau tak mau Taeyeon mencari Ryeowook (lagi) malam-malam seperti ini.

"Dan juga.. Hubungi manajer mu Taeyeon-ah.. Dia harus tau tentang masalah seperti ini…" Ryeowook tau Taeyeon belum memberitahu masalah teror dari fans mantan pacarnya kemarin tersebut kepada sang manajer karna hubungan diantara mereka juga sepertinya tidak terlalu baik.

Taeyeon memang banyak bercerita soal kerapuhannya, tapi Ryeowook tidak tau jelas alasan dibalik semua itu, Taeyeon tidak pernah bercerita dengan jelas.

"Ne… Ne oppa…" Taeyeon hanya mengangguk dan hanya bisa mengikuti Ryeowook saja sebagai tempat bersandarnya untuk sementara.

 _Kasihan sekali gadis ini,_ pikir Ryeowook dalam hati. Padahal Kim Taeyeon adalah seorang artis musikal berbakat, tapi ternyata kehidupan pribadinya sangat tidak tenang seperti ini.. Ckck..

Kembali ke lantai atas, Ryeowook membantu menghubungi perusahaan asuransi mobil Taeyeon yang tentu saja tutup si jam segini dan di rekomendasikan langsung membawa mobil tersebut ke _showroom_ perusahaan pembuat mobilnya.

Menghubungi _call centre_ yang 24 jam, lagi-lagi Ryeowook dihadapkan dengan peraturan yang bertele-tele karna mereka tidak bisa mengangkut saat itu juga kalau kendaraan tidak stop di jalan atau sangat _emergency_. Setelah menceritakan keadaan mobil Taeyeon tersebut, kesepakatan terbaik yang bisa Wookie raih hanyalah pergi ke kantor bengkel tersebut dulu untuk memperlihatkan foto dan mengisi surat-surat prosedur agar bisa meminta pengangkutan dan perbaikan secepatnya besok pagi.

"besok.. Kalau besok mobil itu masih disini… Bisa bisa terlihat wartawan atau fans lainnya oppa… Berita ini bisa menjadi besar.." Bujuk Taeyeon khawatir beberapa menit yang lalu membuat Ryeowook sedikit ngotot dengan operator yang bicara dengannya hari itu.

Setelah beberapa menit terjepit diantara Taeyeon disisi kirinya sedangkan ditelefon masih tersambung dengan petugas tersebut, akhirnya Ryeowook mengerti kalau manajemen Taeyeon tidak akan menyukainya kalau sampai berita ini bocor, jadilah ia yang bantu membicarakan proses tersebut untuk bisa berjalan secepatnya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Algesemnida.. Kamsahamnida.. Ye.."

Ryeowook akhirnya menyentuh tombol merah di layar _handphone_ nya tersebut setelah setengah jam berbincang.

"Taeyeon ssi, ganti bajulah. Kita akan ke kantor mereka untuk mengisi _form_ dan lainnya agar mobilnya bisa diangkut besok pagi"

Taeyeon langsung menghela nafas lega dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih saat Ryeowook melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

Ryeowook tidak bisa pergi sendiri karna akan dibutuhkan tanda tangan Taeyeon pemilik mobil, sedangkan kalau bukan ia yang pergi langsung.. Wookie tau Taeyeon tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan keadaan ini sendirian, apalagi disaat ia masih berniat untuk menutupi hal separah ini dari pihak manajemen nya.

"Jinjja? Gomawoyo oppaa… Geurae tunggu sebentar ya… aku ganti baju dulu"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil memijat pelipisnya sekilas dan duduk menyadar di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Taeyeon.

Mereka berdua berada di apartemen tersebut sejak Taeyeon mencari surat-surat mobilnya dan Ryeowook yang mewakilkan bicara melalui telepon membantu wanita ini.

Hahh… Harusnya ia sudah tertidur pulas sekarang.. Tapi ternyata masih ada hal yang ia perlu lakukan lagi…

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mencoba tenang, menganalisa, dan berpikir dengan sistematik. Oke setelah ini begini.. Begini… Dan begini.

Ryeowook menghelakan nafas panjang lalu mengamati sekitarnya dengan seksama di apartemen Taeyeon tersebut. Ha.. 10 menit terlewat lagi tapi wanita ini belum keluar-keluar juga. Ryeowook membalikkan badan menatap pintu kamar tidur Kim Taeyeon tersebut.

 _Dia tidak apa-apa kan didalam? Kenapa ganti baju saja lama sekali?_ Batin Wookie saat memasuki menit ke-25 pria ini menunggu. Kalau dia yang ganti baju, 5 menit juga selesai lengkap dengan sepatu dan jaket tinggal siap berangkat. Tapi yeoja satu ini.. Hmmm….

Ceklek.

Ryeowook menarik nafas lega saat akhirnya mendengar suara pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu oppa…" Ujar Taeyeon sambil merapikan rambut dengan jari-jarinya. Ryeowook yang melihat penampilan wanita tersebut sukses dibuat bengong sendiri saat melihat Taeyeon.

"Wae oppa?"

"Neo… Kenapa harus rapih sekali?" Gumam Ryeowook spontan secara langsung.

Ya, Taeyeon yang baru saja keluar sudah lengkap dengan _make up_ tipis, rambut tertata, _dress_ selutut dan jaket warna senada, _wedges_ yang semakin membuat Wookie menyerngit saat melihatnya, dan _sling_ _bag_ minimalis.

"Ne oppa.. Aku mengeramas poniku dulu tadi dan meng- _blow_ rambut juga makanya agak lama.. mianhae…"

Taeyeon masih tidak mengerti kalau Ryeowook tidak menanyakan soal itu

"Kita kan hanya ke bengkel _showroom,_ kenapa kau harus memakai _make up_?" Tanya Wookie lagi selagi mereka menunggu _elevator_ turun agar tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi

"Tentu saja aku harus _full make up_ oppa.. Aigoo, tidak mungkin aku keluar rumah dengan penampilan kurang dari ini Ryeowook Ssi.. Banyak orang yang melihat dan konsistensi penampilanku sangatlah penting untuk dijaga.."

ujar Taeyeon yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit tercengang lagi mendengarnya..

Waa jinjja Ryeowook tidak menyangka kalau seperti inilah ternyata kehidupan seorang artis… Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook keluar dengan Taeyeon (karena hal _emergency_ ) dan pria ini langsung dibuat tercengang dengan menunggui Taeng untuk bersiap bahkan untuk melakukan hal se- _simple_ ini saja.. Ckck

OooooO

Selesai melaporkan administrasi ke perusahaan mobil, Ryeowook dan Taeyeon kembali ke mobil mereka segera melakukan perjalanan kembali ke pusat kota Seoul malam itu. Untungnya semuanya berjalan lancar, dengan bantuan Wookie mobil mewah Taeyeon tersebut bisa dijanjikan untuk dijemput besok pagi dan semua biaya di klaim asuransi.

"Apakah kamu sudah memberitahu manajermu soal ini?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi ditengah kesunyian sejenak yang mengisi diantara mereka. Ia sibuk menyetir dan Taeng sibuk mengamati pemandangan malam kota keluar jendela.

"Emm. Aniyo.. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahu mereka.." Jawab Taeyeon sambil menggumam pelan

"Wae?!" Wookie langsung menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalau mereka tau soal ini, manajer ku hanya akan lebih mengetatkan jadwalku untuk memperbaiki _image_ oppa… Menambah iklan, model, dan job lainnya...

Aku tidak mau memperbaiki _image_ dengan menambah pekerjaan dan semakin berpura-pura… Para _sasaeng_ fans itu tidak akan berhenti…"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini?" Ryeowook masih belum terlalu mengerti.

"Nan molla… Tunggu saja sampai kontrakku selesai nanti! Aku tidak akan mengambil _job_ ataupun rekaman lagi.. Dan kalau masih ada yang menggangguku.. Lihat saja akan kulaporkan ke polisi nanti!" omel Taeng yang membuat Ryeowook hanya terbengong diam mendengarnya. Wahh yeoja ini jauh lebih rumit dari yang sebelumnya ia kira..

 _Fandom_ artisnya masih sangat kental, tapi sepertinya disaat yang bersamaan Taeyeon tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan, manajemen ataupun fans nya.. Ckck.. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya lagi saat melihat tetangganya yang satu ini.

Melihat wajah Taeng yang masih muram dan kesal, Ryeowook melirik jam di _dashboard_ dan ber-inisiatif mengajak makan sebelum kembali pulang.

"Taeyeon ssi, apakah kau sudah makan malam?"

Taeyeon sedikit terhentak saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. _Omo, apa dia mengajak untuk makan bersama lagi?_

"Belum oppa" Taeng hanya menggelengkan kepala singkat

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu bagaimana? Apa kau ada rekomendasi tempat makan yang enak disekitar sini?"

Tanya Ryeowoook datar sambil masih konsentrasi menyetir memasuki wilayah tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Oh,, ne oppa ada satu tempat daging yang enak tidak jauh dari sini.."

"Geurae, kita makan dulu kalau begitu, bagaimana?"

Taeyeon langsung mengangguk setuju tanpa sadar

"Eung, boleh Oppa"

OoooO

 **23:00**  
Taeyeon dan Ryeowook duduk berhadap-hadapan menyantap bbq daging mereka sambil menenggak beberapa botul soju dalam jumlah yang masih ter-kontrol.

"Hmmm.. Mianhae oppa... Sejak tadi aku yang bicara... terus... Ryeowook ssi sendiri tidak sempat bercerita jadinya..." Taeyeon baru sadar dan merasa sedikit tidak enak karna sejak mereka bertemu hanya membicarakan dirinya sajaaa melulu, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tau banyak soal Ryeowook sendiri.

"Hahahha. Gwenchanayo tidak masalah... Aku lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa terlalu banyak bicara, suaraku sudah hampir habis, hahahah. Lanjut ceritalah.. " ujar Wookie setelah menengguk 1 shot soju lagi.

"Uaaa oh iya, kau banyak mengajar hari ini oppa?!" Tanya Taeng dengan semangat

"Eung, setiap Jumat aku ada mengajar kelas pagi, dan ada banyak kelas kecil, agak melelahkan, hahah"

"Oo…" Taeyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Setiap hari selalu se-sibuk itu... Ryeowook ssi?"  
Taeyeon sendiri saja sebenarnya tidak tau Ryeowook mengajar apa di SNU.

"Ahh tidak, hanya hari Jumat saja banyak mengajar di hari ini. Biasanya hanya sedikit.. Hanya _office hour_ dan lainnya" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum

"Oohh. Jadi pekerjaan oppa tidak full mengajar saja?" Tanya Taeyeon lagi penasaran

"Eung, sambil mengajar kami masih menjalankan _research_ juga. Aku baru mengajar satu pelajaran tahun ini dan sisanya hanya _office hour_ untuk mahasiswa bertanya dan menyelesaikan _paper_ yang sedang aku buat"

"Ohhhh"

"Hal-hal membosankan... Kau tidak akan menyukainya.. Hahaha"

"Aniyo... Menjadi dosen itu keren sekali oppa.. Apa kamu mengajar tingkat awal.. Atau tingkat akhir di universitas?"

"Em.. Tingkat dua dan tingkat akhir" sambung Ryeowook

"Ohhh.. Aku mengerti" Taeyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lagi "kenapa kau memutuskan... Untuk menjadi dosen oppa? Apa sudah suka mengajar sejak dulu?" Tanya Taeyeon dengan hati-hati setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Ahh.. Tidak... Sebenarnya tidak ada keinginan ku untuk berkarir di bidang akademik seperti ini.. Kebetulan saat aku selesai kuliah.. Sedang ada kesempatan untuk aku melanjutkan _study_ di tingkat _doctoral_.. Jadi ya semuanya mengalir saja" jawab Wookie dengan santai

"Ohhh... tingkat _doctoral_ itu...?"

"S3. Biasanya menjadi _researcher_ atau pengajar di universitas" jawabnya lagidengan cepat diikuti senyum lebar. Ia mengerti kalau bertemu orang baru apalagi di Korea, banyak yang penasaran dengan karirnya di akademia seperti ini.

"Ohhh... Keren oppa.. Padahal kamu masih muda..." Usia Ryeowook baru 30 tahun tapi sudah ada 4 tahun pengalaman mengajar sebagai _full time lecturer_ di Inggris, dan menjadi salah satu pengajar termuda saat ini di SNU. Taeyeon mendengar semuanya dari Tiffany.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya "aniyo... Karna aku langsung melanjutkan belajar terus baru berkerja sampai usia 26 tahun.. Langsung S1, S2, lanjut S3"

"Ohhh.. Kenapa saat itu.. Kamu melanjutkan _doctoral_ lagi oppa, bukannya jenjang itu sangatlah sulit untuk dilewati ya?" Lanjut Taeyeon bertanya karna penasaran

"Hemm. Saat itu, tema _research_ S2 ku cukup menarik untuk dijadikan bahan lanjut _study doctoral_ ku di satu universitas yang berbeda, _supervisor_ ku dulu langsung merujukkan ke satu Professor di departemen dan sang Professor tertarik dengan topik ini" Ryeowook pun mulai bercerita

"Heeh.."

"Maka aku pun diberikan beasiswa penuh _doctoral_ untuk melanjutkan pembahasan tentang topik tersebut sampai lulus, lalu lanjut berkerja penuh dengan mengajar"

"Hooo..."

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak "dan saat itu, keluargaku sedang menetap di Inggris karna appa sedang sakit, kalau aku kembali ke Korea dan berkerja, akan jauh dari mereka sedangkan adik-adikku juga jauh dari Inggris,"

"Ohhh..."

"Jadi yasudah, setelah aku pertimbangkan tidak ada salahnya juga lanjut _doctoral_ , jadilah aku berkarir di bidang ini"

"Wuaahh... Jadi orang tua mu juga tinggal di Inggris oppa?"

"Dulu sempat.. Karna appa ditugaskan disana.. Hanya beberapa tahun.. Dan saat itu appa ku sakit jadi harus menunggu beberapa tahun untuk kembali ke Korea"

"Ohh.. Jadi mereka sekarang tinggal disi...ni?"

"Ya.." Ryeowook mengangguk santai "kalau mereka tidak menyuruhku pulang mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul.. Hahahah"

Taeyeon hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lagi mendengar cerita Wookie barusan. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia tau lebih banyak dari pria ini lagi, tapi tentu saja tidak enak kalau sekalian ditanyakan semuanya secara langsung... Ternyata latar belakang Ryeowook oppa sangat menyenangkan seperti dugaannya terdahulu. Ia bisa melihat Wookie bukan datang dari keluarga biasa. Dari perabotan dirumahnya.. Dari mobil dan cara berpakaiannya... Hanya saja Kim Ryeowook adalah sosok yang sangatlah sederhana dibanding orang lainnya.. 

OooooO

Besok paginya mobil Taeyeon dijemput bengkel tanpa memberitahukan perusahaan _management_ nya sendiri. Tanpa mobil tersebut, aktris cantik ini pun tidak bisa keluar selain akivitas biasanya saat diantar manajer.

 _Ting_ _tong_

Ryeowook menekan tombol pintu apartemen Taeyeon dan menunggu sang pemilik apartemen untuk keluar

"Oh.. Annyonghaseyo oppa!" Taeyeon membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Ryeowook dihadapannya yang cukup tiba-tiba. Wanita ini hanya mengenakan baju rumah _dress_ selutut dan kardigan _oversize_ ; sederhana tapi tentu saja tetap menawan seperti biasa.

"annyong.. Ini ada paket untukmu Taeyeon-ah, kemarin rumahmu kosong makanya dititipkan ditempatku"

"Uaa. Kamsahamnida oppa! Maaf merepotkanmu" ujar Taeyeon sambil tersenyum

"Gwenchanende.." balas Ryeowook santai menanggapinya.

Taeyeon mengamati sekilas Ryeowook yang jugasudah berganti baju rumah biasa

"Apa kabarmu oppa? Sibuk?" Tanya Taeng berbasa-basi

"Ne.. Berkerja seperti biasa.. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana mobilmu? Sudah selesai?"  
Keduanya melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil masih berdiri didepan pintu

"Eum.. Belum tapi sepertinya minggu depan oppa.. Baru bisa diambil..." Taeyeon hanya tersenyum lagi.  
"Oh ya, aku sedang membuat kue. Masuklah dulu oppa. Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

"Oh ya? Kau sedang buat kue lagi?"

Ryeowook sedikit terkesan dengan Taeng yang ternyata cukup betah berada dirumah. Ia kira aktris seperti Taeyeon lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diluar

"Ne... Maka itu.. Masuk lah.. Coba dulu okee" bujuk Taeyeon lagi dan Ryeowook pun akhirnya mampir ke apartemen Taeyeon sore itu

"Waaa rumahmu bersih sekali... Hahah"

Taeyeon tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian tersebut "Aniyo... Biasa saja oppa... Tentu saja kalau aku yang banyak menghabiskan waktu disini lebih enak kalau bersih dan rapi.. Makanya aku jadi terbiasa bersih-bersih" sahut-nya dari bar dapur

"Waaa mashigetta. Terima kasih!" Mata Ryeowook kembali berbinar-binar saat melihat _cinnamon roll_ buatan Taeyeon yang tersaji didepannya

"Makanlah. Kuharap kau menyukainya oppa" balas Taeng dengan senyuman lagi

"Emmm. Enak! Waaa kau suka sekali membuat kue ya Taeyeon ssi?" mata Ryeowook kembali berbinar-binar saat mencoba potongan kue _home made_ tersebut.

Taeyeon menggangguk sekilas "ne.. Aku hanya coba-coba resep saat ada waktu luang..."

"Hooo.. Pantas aku jarang melihatmu keluar akhir-akhir ini" ujar Ryeowook sambil masih mengunyah.

"Ne... Tidak banyak pekerjaan minggu ini jadi aku lebih banyak dirumah Ryeowook ssi"  
Taeyeon dan Ryeowook ngobrol santai berhadap-hadapan.

"Ohh. Kau tidak keluar? Untuk liburan?"

Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Mobilku kan sedang rusak... Aku tidak bisa meminjam mobil perusahaan juga"

"Lalu? Kau kan bisa keluar dengan taxi atau dengan teman?"

Setelah beberapa kali pertemuan, Ryeowook dan Taeyeon mulai merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain.

"Aniyo... Terlalu banyak wartawan dan orang yang melihat kalau aku naik taxi oppa..."

Oke... Ryeowook tidak pernah berteman dengan artis sebelumnya jadi dia tidak tau apa Taeyeon yang berlebihan atau memang semua artis seperti itu. _Memang mereka tidak bisa menyamar seperti yang ada di film-film ya?_ Batin Ryeowook.

"Jadi kamu tidak keluar selama tidak ada mobil?" pria ini entah kenapa masih penasaran

"Tidak"

"Huaaa.. Jinjja.. Tidak bosan?" Ryeowook mulai mengecakkan bibirnya mendengar cerita Taeyeon barusan, ditambah saat Taeyeon lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"lalu darimana kau membeli bahan-bahan makanan ini?" Tanya Wookie saat mengamati dapur Taeyeon yang banyak dengan bahan makanan segar dan suplai makanan lainnya.

"Beli online dan diantarkan kesini"

"Huaa.. Kau harusnya banyak keluar setidaknya sehari sekali... Tidak sehat mengurung diri seperti ini kalau kau tidak sedang tidak enak badan" ujar Wookie dengan santai tanpa ada nada suruhan sama sekali

"Iya aku mengerti oppa.. Kamaheyo atas sarannya..." Taeng tersenyum tipis walaupun dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa bergumam miris. _Hidupku memang selalu seperti ini oppa.. Membosankan...  
_  
Sunyi sejenak sekitar satu menit mengisi diantara Ryeowook dan Taeyeon

"Tapi belum lama kan kamu tidak keluar rumah seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, tambah penasaran dan untuk memecahkan suasana _awkward_ diantara mereka juga

"Sejak... Mobilku.. Diperbaiki.." Jawab Taeyeon jujur

"Waaww... Keluarlah jinjja Taeyeon ssi... Tidakkah kau butuh hiburan? Atau kau memang lebih suka dirumah?" ujar Ryeowook lagi mengulang pertanyaannnya tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Ia sadar kalau tadi ucapannya terlalu menusuk dan mungkin wanita ini bisa merasa tersinggung.

"Em.. Bosan juga sih memang kadang.. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan oppa... Mobilku sedang tidak adaa... Dan temanku sibuk semua..." jawab Taeyeon.  
Oke bagian kalau temannya sedang sibuk semua itu hanya karangan Taeyeon karna ia tidak ingin Ryeowook tau kalau dia-tidak-punya-teman. Pikir Taeng dalam hati.

"Tetaplah... Jalanlah keluar hanya untuk ke ngopi didaerah yang sepi... Jangan karna mobil itu jadi menganggu kehidupanmu Taeyeon-ah..."  
Wookie bicara blak-blakkan saat mendengar alasan Taeyeon yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak masuk akal tersebut. Ia hanya sedikit gerah melihat tetangganya ini yang selalu dilanda masalah dan menjadi terganggu karna orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Taeyeon tidak mengambil tindakan sama sekali, dan bahkan ia sekarang tertekan karna efek samping kejadian ini juga? Wookie hanya merasa iba saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisa oppa... Aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana dimana orang tidak akan memperhatikan.. Aku tidak suka menjadi bahan perhatian..." Ujar Taeyeon dengan jujur membuat Ryeowook jadi berpikir dan mengerti keadaannya. Rumit sekali hidupnya... Ckckck

Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, Ryeowook kepikiran ide cemerlang yang membuatnya tertawa kecil sendiri

"Wae oppa?"

"Aku tau tempat dimana kau bisa keluar tanpa diperhatikan orang banyak" ujar Wookie sambil tertawa tawa sendiri lagi

"Dimana?" Tanya Taeng spontan

"SNU. Wilayah universitas.." Jawab Ryeowook dengan sambil menahan tawanya karna ia sendiri masih terpukau sendiri dengan ide tersebut

"Maldo andwae oppa..." Balas Taeyeon dengan serius.. berbeda sekali dengan Ryeowook

Suasana diantara keduanya tiba-tiba mencair ditambah Ryeowook yang juga masih tertawa-tawa kecil sendirian

"Waeee?" Ryeowook mulai meminta penjelasan kenapa lagi-lagi wanita ini menolak ide yang ia cetuskan.

"Diwilayah kampus pun mungkin... Mungkin masih banyak yang mengenaliku... Sama saja oppa..." balas Taeyeon langsung.

 _Duh... Kau tidak tau saja betapa terkenalnya aku dulu Ryeowook oppa…_ Beberapa tahun lalu setelah Taeyeon debut, popularitas Taeng terus meningkat dan dia banyak mengambil peran di drama, OST dan juga iklan. Akhir-akhir ini saja ia lebih selektif dan lebih fokus ke musikal karna lebih berkelas seiring dengan kedewasaannya dan juga level keartisannya yang sudah lebih tinggi. Ck... _Mestinya kalau kau sudah tinggal disini sejak beberapa tahun lalu.. Kau akan tau kepopuleranku oppa..._ piker Taeyeon yang jadi merasa ingin membuktikan kepopulerannya dihadapan Ryeowook sesegera mungkin.

"Aniyo... Kau belum tau kan? Memangnya kau pernah masuk wilayah kampus SNU? Di akhir pekan dan hari biasa wilayah kampus sangatlah sepi.. Hanya ada pelajar dan staff... Memangnya pelajar disana juga fans mu? Mungkin saja kalaupun mereka mengenalimu.. Tapi orang-orang disana tidak akan mengganggu ataupun menilaimu... Jinjjaro..." Ryeowook pun mulai berargumen untuk meyakinkan pendapatnya sendiri

"Ani... Darimana kau yakin oppa? Kalau foto foto ku di SNU beredar bagaimana? Akan ada lebih banyak orang yang lebih menilaiku" Taeyeon pun masih tidak mau kalah

"Kau sendiri tau darimana disana tidak seperti yang aku rekomendasikan?  
Wilayah SNU sangatlah membosankan... Murid-murid disana tidak akan terlalu peduli denganmu.." Teori Wookie, hanya remaja remaja dan grup orang itu-itu sja yang tertarik dengan kehidupan artis seperti Kim Taeyeon. Dan mereka beredar di tempat yang itu-itu saja, dimana para artis sering pergi kesana. Han river, Gangnam, dan lainnya.. Jadi kalau tidak mau diganggu mereka.. Ya pergilah ke tempat yang berbeda. Simple, kan?

"Memangnya ada yang bisa aku lakukan disana?"

"Geromyeon. Ada banyak kafe di setiap fakultas.. Di tempata tertentu pemandangan nya juga cukup bagus untuk melihat Seoul dari atas bukit"

"Ck... Kau seperti sedang mempromosikan mampus tempatmu berkerja oppa..." Taeyeon berdecak kecil mendengar ucapan persuasif Ryeowook yang seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Wookie hanya iseng menyebut SNU, setelah dipikir-pikir, ide tersebut ternyata tidak buruk juga. Tidak sembarangan orang sering masuk kewilayah universitas yang sangatlah luas tersebut

"Aniyo.. Jinjja.. Jinjjaro aku tidak mengarang Taeyeon ssi" ujar Ryeowook sambil masih menahan tawa lagi saat mendengar ucapan Taeyeon barusan; dan melihat Ryeowook tertawa sendiri sejak tadi, hal itu jadi menular membuat Taeyeon jadi ikutan tertawa juga tanpa tau kenapa. Keduanya tau itu ide yang sangat aneh dan unik.. Wookie masih mencoba meyakinkan tempat rekomendasikan, sedangkan Taeyeon masih tidak percaya kalau ia tidak akan dikenali sama sekali sekalipun saat berada di wiliah SNU sekalipun.

"Tapi aku tidak tau wilayah disana oppa..."  
Taeyeon akhirnya menyerah dan mencari alasan lain mengikuti permainan Ryeowook

"Aku bisa memberitahumu tempat yang asik. Belilah buku atau bawa tabletmu. Duduklah disana untuk minum teh sambil membaca.. Kau pantas menerima waktu lebih banyak sendirian selain di apartemenmu sendiri seperti ini"

Dari gayanya berbicara dari hari ke hari Taeyeon semakin menyadari kalau Ryeowook adalah orang yang sangatlah peka dan pintar. Seringkali ia tidak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal, pria ini sudah bisa membaca dan menebak keadaannya dengan tepat.

"Tetap saja... Aku tidak suka sendirian ke tempat asing..." Ujar Taeyeon dengan nada merendah secara tidak sadar dibawah sadarnya memancing perhatian lawan bicaranya tersebut

"Geurae... Pergilah denganku. Kita buktikan pendapat mu atau pendapatku yang benar, oke?" Dan.. Taeyeon pun langsung mendongak menatap kedua mata bulat Ryeowook saat mendengar kalimat tersebut dilontarkan.

"Call. Kapan oppa? Besok?"  
Besok adalah hari Sabtu. Dan saat ini sudah Jumat malam. Saking semangatnya Taeyeon tidak sabar untuk bertemu Ryeowook oppa lagi secepatnya.  
Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut baru ia kepikiran. Aigoo bagaimana kalau dia sudah ada janji besok? Kau terdengar terlalu frontal Taeyeon!

"Boleh, aku ada waktu senggang besok sore"

"Benar oppa punya waktu? Tidak menggangu jadwalmu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum membuat Taeyeon bersorak dalam hati.

Tidak pernah ia sangka ia akan sedekat ini dengan Ryeowook oppa. Huaaaa... Jadilah saat hendak tidur Taeyeon masih merasa tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari besok datang. Huuu...

OooooO 

**Esok harinya**

Dua gelas kopi yang hampir kosong. Disebuah kafe di kompleks Seoul National University. Beberapa jam hingga Sabtu sore dihabiskan Ryeowook dan Taeyeon berdua mengobrol ringan tanpa ada sepasang mata pun yang tertuju memperhatikan mereka.

Taeyeon mengamati sekitarnya saat Wookie permisi untuk mengangkat telfon dari seseorang sejenak. Saat Ryeowook kembali Taeng iseng bercanda..

"Oppa... Ini kan tempat kerjamu.. Tapi kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang kau kenal disinii ahahahahh"

"Eyyy. Ini kan di gedung _engineering_ , bukan fakultas tempatku berkerja Taeyeon-ah" Ryeowook tentu saja menanggapinya dengan serius walaupun Taeyeon mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil tertawa kecil

"Ne ne... Aku hanya bercanda oppa... Heheheh"

Suasana diantaranya sudah sangat cair hari itu. Taeyeon tentu saja berangkat bersamanya ke SNU, tempat yang cukup familiar bagi Wookie.  
Saat turun dari mobil, Ryeowook mengajak Taeyeon berjalan berkeliling untuk membuktikan hipotesis mereka. Disekitar mereka ada beberapa murid berlalu lalang. Taeyeon memakai _make up_ tipis seperti biasa dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengenalinya dan memberitahu orang lain tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengambil fotonya ataupun meminta tanda tangannya.

Jadilah ternyata Ryeowook yang benar dan itu membuat wajah Taeyeon memerah saat Ryeowook terus menggodanya. Mereka bahkan berjalan lebih banyak untuk melihat apa benar-benar tidak ada yang tertarik dengan keberadaan Taeyeon disana, dan nyatanya tidak.  
Bahkan saat Taeng membuat _eye contact_ dengan beberapa orang yang menyadari identitasnya, tidak satupun dari mereka meminta foto ataupun tanda tangan.

Walaupun Taeyeon merasa sedikit kecewa karna reputasinya terasa jatuh padahal ia masih berada di Seoul, disisi lain tentu saja Taeyeon tidak bisa tidak senang karna berkesempatan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ryeowook dan jalan bersama seperti ini.  
Walaupun tidak ada yang spesial diantara mereka, tentu saja sebagai wanita normal Taeyeon tetap merasa _nervous_ kadang dibeberapa kesempatan karna kedekatannya dengan Ryeowook dan juga karna jarak diantara mereka yang semakin berkurang secara _natural_.

Dengan Ryeowook percakapan mereka terus mengalir, ia bisa tertawa lepas, menghirup udara segar, mengetahui tempat-tempat yang ia belum ketahui sebelumnya.  
Taeyeon dan Wookie datang dari dua dunia yang cukup berbeda. Makanya banyak yang mereka bagi dengan satu sama lain, membuat bahan percakapan diantaranya terus tersedia hampir tidak ada habisnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau ingin mengambil studi teater di Austria?"

"Ne oppa... Aku baru mencari-cari sedikit.. Uhhh peraturannya banyak sekali.. Aku harus menguasai banyak bahasa untuk belajar disana"

"Pengantar kuliahnya dengan bahasa Inggris kan?"

"Ne.. Tapi bahasa Inggris ku tidak bagus oppa.. Dan tidak ada waktu untuk kursus sampai kontrakku berakhir"

"Kapan kontrak mu berakhir?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung. Ia bukanlah tipe pria yang bertele-tele, dan Taeyeon mulai terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

"Juli tahun ini"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bisa mengambil kelas bahasa langsung disana?"

"Eung. Sepertinya bisa oppa"

"Kalu begitu kau bisa belajar bahasa saja dulu, lalu baru mengambil program yang kau inginkan"

"Apakah itu akan lebih efektif, oppa?" Tanya Taeyeon penasaran.

Obrolan Taeng dan Ryeowook berlabuh soal rencana Taeyeon untuk mengambil program _graduate school_ atau Master dibidang teater dan musikal langsung di Austria. Itu adalah cita-cita Taeng sejak dulu. Tinggal di Eropa... Belajar disana... Ia sealu iri pada orang yang berkesempatan belajar teater langsung di Austria. Dan sekarang saat kontrak nya akan berkahir. Taeyeon merasa lelah dengan dunia ke-artisannya dan berencana mewujudkan satu mimpinya tersebut

"Tentu saja. Mungkin akan sulit diawalnya, tapi asalkan kau sudah bisa _basic_ bahasa inggris, kalau mengambil program bahasa full setahun lagi, itu akan menajamkan _skill_ bicara maupun tertulis bahasa inggrismu bersamaan. Akan lebih mudah saat menjalani program _Master_ nantinya" Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan cermat soal bidang yang sudah tidak asing baginya ini

"Ahhh... Baiklah nanti akan kucari informasi lagi..." gumam Taeyeon sambil menganggukkan kepalanya "Geundae... Tapi kadang aku masih ragu juga oppa.."

"Wae? Kau merasa takut?"

"Hem.. Antara takut.. Dan aku masih merasa bimbang apakah ini yang benar-benar aku butuhkan.." ujar Taeyeon dengan jujur dengan senyum khas nya.

"Kalau menurutku sih tidak ada salahnya dari mempelajari sesuatu yang baru. Entah kau membutuhkannya dalam waktu dekat atau tidak, tetap dengan menjalani nya akan memberikan banyak pelajaran dan pengalaman baru untuk dirimu sendiri.."

Taeyeon mengangguk mendengarkan

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa percaya dengan ucapanku begitu saja karna aku adalah seorang dosen jadi tentu saja aku mendukungmu untuk lanjut sekolah. Jadi ya... Kembali lagi ke dirimu sendiri Taeyeon ssi"

Taeyeon sontak tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan, memecahkan suasana serius diantara mereka barusan.

"Ne... Gomawo oppa.. Terima kasih atas sarannya..." Taeyeon tersenyum manis seiring dengan matahari perlahan turun di ufuk barat menutup perbincangan santai mereka di hari itu. 

**OooooO**

 **Shopping Mall di Seoul, di satu akhir pekan**

"Selamat datang. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Seoran pelayan toko menghampiri Kim Taeyeon yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko dan melihat-lihat disalah satu butik ternama tersebut.

"Ah ne... Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat dasi.." jawab Taeyeon berdiri didepan bagian yang dicarinya, memperhatikan dengan cermat warna-warna koleksi dasi kemeja yang terjejer dihadapannya.

"Apa anda sedang mencari warna tertentu, Taeyeon ssi? Kami ada koleksi spesial untuk warna-warna tertentu di belakang" sahut sang pelayan toko dengan sopan menyambut Taeyeon

"Ohh. Kau mengenaliku?" Taeyeon refleks tersenyum saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama langsung.

"Ne.. Tentu saja Taeyeon ssi.. Aku adalah fans mu sejak dulu. Anda sangat cantik sekali"

"Ahhh.. Kamsahamnida.." Pelayan butik tersebut mungkin seumuran atau lebih muda sedikit dari Taeyeon, dan dengan mendapat pujian seperti ini lagi setelah beberapa saat cukup untuk membuat Taeng merasa tersanjung dan tersenyum.

"Oh iya.. Aku tidak punya _preference_ warna tertentu.. Hanya mencari sesuatu untuk hadiah.." Taeyeon lanjut menjelaskan apa yang sedang dicarinya

"Oh... Kalau untuk hadiah.. Apakah anda mencari warna netral atau yang lebih mencolok?"

Taeyeon kembali terlihat befikir  
"Hemm.. Sepertinya warna netral.. Aku suka dengan warna biru ini sebenarnya... Apa kah biru adalah warna dasi netral untuk dipakai sehari-hari?"

"Ne.. Tentu saja.. Biru adalah warna yang sangat netral untuk hadiah.. Warna biru yang ini adalah koleksi kami yang paling populer Taeyeon ssi. Teksturnya berbeda tapi tidak mencolok dan warnanya juga mudah dipadukan dengan kemeja biasa lainnya"  
Sang pegawai toko mengambil satu dasi tersebut dan membandingkannya langsung dengan beberapa contoh warna kemeja yang juga di _display_ disana.

"Ah ya... Warnanya sangat bagus dipadukan dengan yang lain.. Apakah bahan dasi ini adalah salah satu yang terbaik?"

"Ne, tentu saja Taeyeon ssi. Ini adalah salah satu koleksi _limited edition_ kami, warna nya pun sangatlah spesial"

Taeyeon tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan sang pegawai toko barusan. Tanpa melihat label harganya sekalipun ia langsung bisa membuat pilihan dengan cepat

"Ah baiklah, aku ambil satu dasi yang ini kalau begitu. Tolong dibungkus"

"Ah ne tentu saja... Akan kuambilkan yang baru dan akan kami bungkuskan Taeyeon ssi"

Taeyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum puas setelah akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.  
 _Ryeowook oppa pasti akan menyukai hadiah dari nya ini_. Batinnya dalam hati.

OooooO

 **TBC!**

Review ya untuk opini dan saran, makasih ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT ALONE CHAPTER 4**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowok**

 **Tiffany Hwang**

 **Kim Taeyeon**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Super Junior + SNSD**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **author**_ **bukan Sone ataupun Exo-L, cuma denger-denger soal beberapa** _ **facts**_ **nya Taeyeon aja, tapi disini karakter Taeyeon** _ **pure**_ **bayangannya** _ **author**_ **, bukan** _ **framing**_ **dari mana-mana yaa jadi jangan ada yang tersinggung. Terimakasih!**

OoooO

 **Saturday night**

Sekitar 2 minggu setelah terakhir Taeyeon dan Ryeowook bertemu, Tiffany mengajak keduanya untuk makan malam bersama karna ia sudah 3 minggu berkerja di luar negeri, dan sudah cukup lama sejak ketiganya bertemu, tanpa Tiffany ketahui kalau Ryeowook dan Taeyeon cukup sering berinteraksi tanpanya.

"Oppa, Taeyeon-ah, aku membawakanmu wine dan chocolate truffle dari Roma. Semoga kalian menyukainya" ujar Fanny dengan smiley eye dan nada riang khas gadis ini.

"Waaaa gomawoyo Fanny ah daebakk kamsaheyoo"

"Fanny ah. Terima kasihh."  
Taeyeon dan Fanny bercipika cipiki ria sembari Ryeowook mengecek wine miliknya.

"Cheonmanayo oppa. Kemarin adalah rekor terlama ku di Eropa untuk berkerja. Rasanya sudah bosan sekali, ingin segera pulang ke Korea" keluh Tiffany sambil bercanda

"Geuromyon,,, tapi acara nya bagaimana Fanny-ah? Semua lancar kan?"

"Ne... Aku dengan tim ku dari awal hingga penutupan meng cover Paris Fashion Week, lalu ke Milan dan weekend nya kami liburan disana"

"Ne... Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Ahhh aku jadi kangen jalan-jalan" balas Ryeowook sembari menunggu pesanan mereka untuk tiba

"Eyyy kau sudah terlalu lama di Eropa oppa! Sudah saatnya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disini... Hahahahahha"

Taeyeon, Tiffany dan Ryeowook pun ngobrol santai malam itu seperti biasa ditemani dengan banyak tawa diantara ketidanya, dan Ryeowook mengajak Tae untuk pulang bersamanya agar tidak merepotkan Fanny untuk nengantarjya pulang lagi karna memang saat berangkat Fanny lah yang menjemput Taeng.

Taeyeon tidak banyak bicara dimobil karna masih sibuk merutuki diri nya sendiri karna satu box dasi yang baru ia beli masih rapi tersimpan didalam tas miliknya.

 _Hahh.. Taeyeon bodoh... Tiffany saja memberikan hadiah karna ia baru pulang dari luar negeri. Kalau aku memberikannya pada Ryeowook oppa, pasti dia bertanya dalam rangka apa? Hahhhh menyebalkan_ keluhnya dalam hati

Bitchituneun sky ia ia ia ia ia ia

Disaat Taeyeon masih sibuk sendiri dengan pikiranya. Satu lagu terputar di playlist mobil Ryeowook yang membuat Taeyeon sontak menengok kearahnya

"Oppa! Bagaimana kau tau lagu ini?!" Ujarnya dengan semangat

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Taeyeon tersebut

"Wae? Aku suka lagunya.."

Ya, lagu yang terputar tersebut adalah lagu solo dari album terakhir Taeyeon beberapa tahun yang lalu, lagu terakhirnya yang hits selain ost musical dan ost drama yang diisinya.

"Ahh jinjjayo oppa.. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kau mendengarkan lagu-laguku!" Wajah Taeyeon sedikit memerah mendengar lagunya diputar kencang kencang bahkan Ryeowook bersenandung mengikutinya

Wookie hanya terkikik saja menggoda Taeyeon

"Aku mencari lagu-lagu mu dan aku menyukainya. Hey lain kali kau harus mengadakan solo konser untuk ku dan Fanny live berdua!" Ujar Ryeowook sambil bercanda lagi.

"Hahaha... Uaaaa aku tidak tau kalau kau suka musik oppa!"

"Tentu saja aku suka. Tidak banyak tapi ya yang easy listening saja"

Setelah bersenandung ria lagu tersebut dan lanjut bercanda dengan Ryeowook yang sering menggodanya. Lagu Taeyeon sudah berganti ke track lainnya

"Oh ya? Genre apa yang kau sukai oppa?"

"Emm.. Pop? Ya pop general, ballad kadang"

Taeyeon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti

Sebenarnya setelah berpikir sedikit Taeyeon menyadari juga kalau lagu yang diputar di mobil Ryeowook selama ini hampir tidak ada yang lagu Korea. Biasanya lagu bahasa inggris atau mandarin, tapi Taeyeon tidak pernah berkomentar akan hal itu.

"Penyanyi ini adalah salah satu musisi favorit ku. Apa kau tau siapa dia?" Tanya Ryeowook saat sebuah lagu mandarin diputar

"Emmm. Khalil?" Tebak Taeyeon kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Mata Ryeowook sedikit membesar dan langsung membalas ucapan Taeyeon tersebut.

"Ne kau benar! Waaa bagaimana kau tau Taeyeon-ah?" Tanya Wookie dengan semangat

"Haaha.. Suaranya cukup khas oppa... Kau suka lagu-lagunya?"

"Yap. Lagu-lagunya bagus, dan kebanyakan dikarang oleh ia sendiri" ujar Wookie dengan semangat  
"Bulan depan aku akan menonton konsernya di Seoul…"

"Hah? Jinjja? Kau suka nonton konser oppa?" Kali ini gantian Taeyeon yang semangat

"Hahahah.. Tergantung artisnya! Seperti Khalil ini konsernya keren karna banyak aransemen dan dia memainkan semua instrumennya secara live jadi aku harus nonton saat dia sedang kesini Taeyeon-ah"

"Waaahhh" Taeyeon tidak mengira Ryeowook bisa se-musikal ini, ia tidak mengira kalau Ryeowook tidak hanya menikmati drama musikal tapi juga concert langsung seperti ini.

"Ahhh. Aku tidak tau kalau dia akan datang kesini. Hemm.. Aku juga jadi ingin nonton kalau oppa berkata seperti itu.." Gumam Taeyeon tanpa sadar dan tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu ikut nontonlah kalau kau mau! Kita bisa pergi bersama!"

Dan.. Shot. Lagi-lagi Taeyeon mendapatkan jackpot tanpa disangka sangka, langsung mengubah mood nya seratus delapan puluh derajat

"Geurae... Kalau aku sudah dapat tiket, akan kukabari ya oppa!" ujar Taeyeon dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oke!"

Taeyeon akan langsung menyuruh manager nya membeli tiket konser Khalil Fong besok apapun yang terjadi. Hahah. 

OoooO 

"Ini keluargamu oppa?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil ia masih menunduk melihat satu foto yang terjejer rapi diruangan kerja milik Ryeowook.

Kantor Ryeowook? Ya, saat ini Taeng sedang berkunjung ke kantor Wook untuk nonton konser bersama karna Ryeowook oppa ada rapat hingga malam, jadilah ia ke SNU agar tidak telat dan lebih enak juga kalau berangkat bersama.

"Ah ne itu adik perempuanku dan ini adik laki-laki ku." Ryeowook yang baru saja kembali dans sedang membereskan tasnya menjawab

"Wahhh adikmu sudah menikah oppa" foto keluarga yang dilihat Taeyeon saat ini adalah foto pernikahan Junhee, adik Ryeowook

"Geuromyeon, dia seusiamu" 

"Ahh apa maksudmu kalau adikmu seusiaku oppa? Aku saja belum ada pacar disaat ini" Taeyeon sontak memukul lengan Ryeowook pelan mendengar ucapan pria ini barusan

"Ahahahah mianhaeyo... Ani ani.. Junhee juga baru menikah tahun lalu kok…"

"Hehe mian oppa aku hanya bercanda kok hahah"

"Ne gwenchayo" obrolan Taeyeon dan Ryeowook sudah kelewat akrab selayaknya teman dekat

"Dan ini.. Adik laki-lakimu?"

"Ne itu magnae dongsaengku namanyaKim Hyunno" Ryeowook menengok sekilas lalu kembali sibuk di balik layar komputernya.

"Ahh Hyunno ssi... Apa dia lebih muda dariku oppa?

"Eung 3 tahun"

"Omo" Taeyeon menggumam karna wajah Hyunno terlihat sangat dewasa difoto. Bila orang tidak tahu bahkan bisa dibilang ia yang lebih tua daripada nuna nya

"Hahaha wajahnya memang terlihat sangat matang kan?"

Taeyeon mengangguk dan lanjut memandangi beberapa foto lainnya di etalase tersebut

"Apa semua keluargamu tinggal di Seoul oppa?"

"Eum. Hyunno membantu appa di kantor. Yeo dongsaeng ku menetap di Incheon karna ia dan suaminya berkerja di salah satu rumah sakit disana"

"Ohhh adikmu dokter?"

Ya, itu benar

OooooO

 **Sabtu pagi di Seoul**

Kim Taeyeon berdiri sendirian didepan lift yang sudah terbuka tapi ia masih belum masuk. Artis cantik ini hanya terdiam didepannya sambil menahan tombol lift dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhya kekiri karna ia sebenarnya sedang…. Menguping pembicaraan yang terdengar dari flat Ryeowook.

 _Ada apa?_

 _Apa kabar?_

 _Baik-baik saja_

 _Boleh aku masuk?_

 _Ani_

 _Wae? Aku datang sebagai tamu_

Taeyeon terus menajamkan telinganya mencoba mencuri dengar lebih banyak tapi sayangnya tidak bisa.

Hanya bisik bisik setelahnya yang bisa ia tangkap, pertama kalinya Ryeowook oppa bicara dengan seseorang. _Omo? Siapa itu?_

Sepertinya suasana diantara mereka tgang sekali membuat Taeyeon sedikit penasaran.

 _Ahh.. Mungkin hanya teman lama Ryeowook oppa_ batinnya lalu pergi dan mulai beraktivitas pagi itu

OoooO

Ting tong

Ryeowook menyesap sisa kopi dinginnya satu tenggukan lagi sebelum melangkahkan kaki kedepan membukakan pintu bagi entah siapa itu yang berkunjung kerumahnya

Ceklek.

Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna saat bertemu tatap dengan pria dihadapannya saat ini. Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa kaki darinya, dengan pakaian kasual rapi berdiri didepan pintu dan mereka bertemu tatap.

30 detik saling terdiam. Ryeowook akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuka suara

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan sedikit ketus

"Apa kabar?

"Baik-baik saja"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan tenant

"Ani" jawab Ryeowook ketus. Tidak ada setipis senyum apapun yang terukir sejak Wook melihat orang ini datang kehadapannya dengan tiba-tiba di satu Sabtu pagi yang tenang.

"Wae? Aku datang sebagai tamu"

"Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan dan tidak bisa diganggu. Mian, lain kali saja belum sempat" Ryeowook hendak menutup pintu setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang sayangnya sudah ditahan duluan oleh tangan Jongwoon yang mengehentikkan gerakan tersebut.

"Kau pulang cepat karna tidak banyak tugas dan tidak membawa pulang laptop agar tidak berkerja dirumah lagi kan? Oh well kalau memang kau ingin beristirahat, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Ryeowook sempat berdigik sekilas mendengar ucapan Jongwoon barusan walaupun ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Wookie tau orang seperti apa pria dihadapannya ini, Jongwoon selalu menjalankan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang inginkan.

Tidak menjawab Ryeowook hanya berdehem cukup keras dan menarik kendali atas pintu tersebut kembali dari kuasa Jongwoon.

"Geurae, annyong"

Dan blam. Pria tinggi yang sangat berkarisma tersebut pun kembali lagi dihadapkan dengan pintu yang tertutup. Pertemuan pertama setelah sekian tahun harus terlewatkan secara kurang baik diantara keduanya.

 **Last love, last kiss, last dream.**

 **My heart that only knows you, only remember you..**

OoooooO

Minggu depannya sejak kedatangan Jongwoon yang tidak diundang tersebut, tidak pernah Ryeowook dengar lagi tentang pria itu dan Ryeowook sendiri pun tidak perduli -karna ia sendiri pun sudah tidak mau untuk berhubugan dengan orang bernama Kim Jongwoon lagi, untuk masa-masa disaat ini terutama.

Disatu Jumat malam Ryeowook Fanny Taeyeon berencana makan bersama lagi, tapi tiba-tiba Fanny tidak bisa jadilah Taeyeon yang berkunjung kerumah tetangganya lagi.

"Gomawoyo Taeyeon-ah, masuklah" seperti biasa sudah bisa ditebak saat berkunjug

Taeyeon membawa buah tangan yaitu makanan penutup buatannya untuk dinikmati bersama

"Hehe, sama-sama oppa, santai saja"

Masih Ryeowook menahan pintu masuk tersebut untuk terbuka lebar, tidak disangka-sangka ada langkah orang lain yang mendekat kearah mereka dan berdehem dalam agar sang pemilik rumah menyadari kedatangannya

Ehem

"Oh…"

Baik Ryeowook maupun Taeyeon pun jadi melihat langsung wajah orang tersebut yang adalah.. Kim Jongwoon.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Wajah Ryeowook sedikit terkejut lalu berubah sedikit kesal melihat kehadiran Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba di belakang Taeyeon

yang langkahnya pun terhenti karna kemunculannya tersebut.

"Kau bisa lihat aku sedang kedatangan tamu" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada datar

"Bolehlah aku bergabung menjadi salah satu tamu mu?" Tanya Jongwoon langsung tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun didalam kalimatnya

Taeyeon yang bertatapan mata dengan Jongwoon sekilas mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba berfikir

"Cheogiyo.. Anda.. Anda Kim... CEO Kim corp kan?" Tanya Taeyeon selagi masih berada ditengah tengah Ryeowook dan Jongwoon

"Ya itu betul." Perhatian Jongwoon pun jadi teralih bertatapan muka dengan Taeyeon "rasanya kita pernah bertemu ya.. Oh geurae! Kau benar! Taeyeon ssi dulu kau dengan Jessica sempat menjadi _brand ambassador tablet_ perusahaan 3 tahun yang lalu kan?"

"Ne... Daepyonim. Kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali di acara launching" ujar Taeyeon sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ia juga ingat, Kim Jongwoon adalah CEO muda Kim electronic, satu dari dua cabang perusahaan yang berkerja di teknologi dan energi internet di Korea Selatan.

"Ahh... Kebetulan sekali. Jadi ini tamu mu Ryeowook-ah? Kalau begitu bolehkah aku bergabung? Atau kalian sudah punya acara yang..."

"Ani aniyo eesanim, Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah dan Ryeowook oppa mengajak makan malam bersama saja tapi teman kami yang satu lagi tidak ikut" Taeyeon refleks menjelaskan sambil sedikit merendah dihadapan mantan bos nya terutama Ryeowook juga.

"Oh begitu.. Geuromyeon, jika kau mengijinkan, bolehkah aku bergabung Ryeowook-ah?" Lagi Yesung bertanya pada Ryeowook

 _Kenapa eesanim bisa menggunakan banmal pada Ryeowook oppa?_ Pikir Taeyeon dalam hati

"Geurae masuklah" ujar Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah dengan setengah hati diikuti smirk kemenangan terukir dibibir Jongwoon tanpa Taeyeon maupun Ryeowook ketahui.

"Jadi... Kau kenal dengan Ryeowook oppa, eesanim?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Emm.. Ya kami satu kuliah dulu di luar negeri.."

Jongwoon dan Taeyeon bercakap cakap sebentar sembari melepas sepatu mereka

"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan secara formal" ucap Jongwoon saat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tengah apartemen tersebut.

"Taeyeon-ah, kenalkan ini kenalanku, namanya Kim Jongwoon" Ryeowook beinisiatif sebagai konektor diantara keduanya sembari membawakan dua gelas air minum.

Jongwoon dengan gentle menyulurkan tangannya duluan

"Annyonghaseyo, Kim Taeyeon imnida"

"Oh nama aslimu juga Taeyeon?"

"Emm ne..." Taeyeon hanya mengangguk saat ditanyakan seperti itu

"Ah mianhae, aku hanya tidak menyangka. Karna biasanya artis kan banyak yang memakai nama panggung mereka untuk pekerjaan"

"Hahah, gwenchanayo.."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Taeyeon ssi. Namaku Kim Jongwoon, mantan kekasihnya Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Jongwoon ssi saja. Kita sudah tidak sedang berkerja sama untuk pekerjaan disaat ini kan?" ujar Jongwoon dengan ramah, jelas dan penuh karisma, membuat Taeyeon tercengo sejenak tidak bis berkata apa-apa saat mendengarnya

 _Apa maksud orang ini dengan bicara seperti itu?_ Batin Taeyeon

"Berhentilah membicarakan tentang masa lalu" bukannya berbincang berdua, malah Sang empunya rumah yang jdi nyeletuk saat mendengar perkataan Jongwoon barusan.

Jongwoon mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. _Gotcha baby._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Itu adalah kenyataan" tungkas Jongwoon dengan cepat

"Kenyataan di masa lalu" ujar Ryeowook sambil berlalu kembali kedapur. Meninggalkan Taeyeon dan Jongwoon dengan keadaan awkward diantara keduanya

OooooO

 **TBC!**

 **Pas banget Yesung lagi mau comeback solo author juga bawa Yesung ke cerita ini~ hahahha.**

 **Yang mau versi YeWook comment ya, saya bisa lanjut di The One I Love versi Suju KRY nya cerita ini. Terimakasih~**


End file.
